Looks don't say it all
by Abizeau
Summary: Crown Prince of Illéa is having his Selection. But there is one problem : he doesn't like skinny girls! How on earth is he going to find a wife in that pack of wild, loud, skinny, excited girls? And asking his father for help is out of the question. He's on his own, now...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Yay, new story! Hope you'll like this one, too =) Thanks for reading and following me!  
**

 ** _Chapter One_**

Yay. Happy birthday to me. Damn I hated my birthday. Why couldn't we do something simple, just the six of us? But no. We had to have cousins, and aunts and uncles, and a lot of people I didn't know.

"Good evening, Sir. Yes, thank you very much!" Who was that? Whatever. I just plastered a smile on my face, making sure mother and father thought I was happy with their party for me. After all, turning twenty is a big thing, right?

I checked around the room for Rodrick. It was his first party where he could drink. I wondered how that was turning out for him. I slalomed around the guests, nodding and smiling, saying my thank yous, and letting everyone think I was pleased. I couldn't find him. But I found Jaiden.

"Hey, buddy! How's it going?"

"Alright..." he shrugged.

"Boring, huh?" I smiled.

His eyes lit up. "Yeah!"

"Same here. Hey listen. Do you know where Rod is?"

He chuckled. "You sure you want to know?"

Confused, I said I would.

"Follow me!"

I followed, and he stopped in front of the wine and spirit table, but I didn't see Rodrick. Jaiden lifted the white floorlength table cloth and revealed our brother seeming to be sleeping peacefully, oblivious to the party going on around him. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I squatted and made sure he was still alive. Thank goodness he was. He was just passed out. He wasn't used to alcohol, yet, and I wondered how many glasses went down.

"We'll leave him sleep here for now."

I stood and continued my rounds, shaking hands and saying "good evening" and "thank you." Man I wished I could be in my bed right now. It was almost dawn, and I had a lot to do tomorrow. Tomorrow? More like in a few hours. Jeeze, how time flies when you're bored.

I wondered what it would feel like to pass out. Never had the opportunity. If father saw me drinking more than a glass or two, I would be good for a beating. And what would it feel like to die? Not by somedoby killing you, but by a natural death? Like drowning, or choking without oxygen? Did it hurt? I suddenly wanted to try.

I saw mother waving at me. She had no idea what went on in my head. At least I had that privacy. Every single event of my life was filmed for the whole country to see, so I had learned to hide my emotions and feelings, and show other ones, ones that were expected of me. Being crown Prince of Illéa had its drawbacks. And lots of them. People thought I was pampered and cherished, and that I could have and do whatever I wanted. Well they were wrong.

What if I wanted to be a doctor? Or a teacher? Even a lawyer? What about a horsman, or a guard or a plantation worker? But nooo. I had to be the Prince, and that was the end of it. Illéans were unhappy because the castes were confining them to a certain path of life, and they thought we didn't. Well guess what? Ones are also confined in a path. I was. Not my brothers, though. As Crown Prince, I had to be King after my father. The others could do whatever they wanted. They had the best part.

And speaking of filming, I saw a Camera come to me, but it was too late to dodge it.

"Your Majesty, Happy Birthday!"

I plastered my Prince Smile. "Thank you very much!"

"Tell me : What is it like to be twenty?"

Still smiling, I supressed a yawn. "I feel exactly the same as I did yesterday and the day before, I'm afraid."

"Oh." I think that took him aback, but he quickly recovered. "And are you excited for your upcoming Selection?"

Damn! I had totally forgotten that! That part of my life, too, would be filmed, for everyone to see. I guess it was entertaining to see a Prince date 35 girls and eventually fall in love. Ugh. But my smile only faltered a split second, and I hoped he didn't see it. "Yes very! It will be a change around here, since the only lady here is my mother."

"Did you already learn all the names? The girls are coming in two days, so..."

"Not yet, no. I want to have a clean start with all of them, and if I start looking at their files, I'm afraid I'll read things I don't want to know yet." Pfiou... that was a close one. Of course I hadn't learned their names yet : I had totally forgotten about the whole event! It's a good thing a have a well trained repartee, thanks to father.

"I think the ladies will be very happy to hear that, Your Majesty." The camera went off, and I nodded and left before he could say anything.

Why did Palace parties always last until dawn? People seemed to enjoy it, but not me. It could all have ended at midnight, it would have been enough for me. I really needed a few hours of sleep before the coming day. I found my way to mother.

"I'm sorry to interupt, mother, but I'm retiring. A few hours of sleep before starting work with father will do me good."

She smiled and held a hand to my cheek. "Of course, dear. And you need to be fit and ready for when the Selected arrive."

"Exactly. Thank you, mother." I kissed her soft cheek and discreetly headed for the door, hoping father wouldn't see me.

I managed to get there unnoticed. I didn't even bother to change and just kicked my shoes of. I let myself fall on my bed and I think I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow. No dreams came during my three hour nap, and when I woke up, I didn't have time to go running. I stripped, leaving everything on the floor for Jacob to pick up and slipped in the shower.

I let the water drain averything from my body and mind and scrubbed away my deadly thoughts of a few hours ago. What was I thinking? I can't just kill myself, that would be so selfish. Rodrick never trained to be King, Matty is too soft for that and Jaiden is still my baby brother, even though he turned thirteen a couple months ago. No, I was the only one fit for the task. And I had to find myself a wife in a pack a wild, loud, skinny, excited girls.

I think I've never dreaded an event as much as this one. Think of having to fall in love in front of the whole world, and especially in front of your parents! That's scary enough to deny it completely from one's memory.

I was really scared. I didn't even know how to talk to a woman! The only women I talked to was my mother and the maids around the Palace. I had no problem talking to a crowd, but talking on one-on-one? No thank you. I alway tried to avoid that. Unfortunately I had to do that with 35 different girls, and each time I had to start over again. I was such terrible at small talk.

Before going to breakfast, I jotted down a few safe questions to ask the girls on the first day. Yeah, I had to see _all_ of them the first day for like five minutes. What was there to do or say under five minutes? I had absolutely no idea.

My belly grumbled and I snapped back to my next task : breakfast. I decided to do one thing at a time until the ladies arrived, so as not to get mixed up and overwhelmed at the prospect of no privacy – even less than now – for the next few months. And I needed to find time during the day to go run a few miles, too.

When I entered the dining room, father started lecturing me about leaving before everybody else at the party. I looked at mother for help.

"Markus, dear. Give your son some rest. The next few days with be full and overwhelming. Don't you remember your own Selection?"

Father's eyes soften as he looked at mother. I've never seen those eyes on me before. I wasn't even sure father could soften up. But around mother he sometimes did. I wanted to ask how their Selection had happened, but forced myself to keep to myself. I would never ask father for help. Never.

Rodrick was here, and I had to give him credit for that, but he looked awful. He was holding his head with his two hands and grunting for us to shut up and turn the light off. I chuckled. I almost wanted to be in his situation. Almost.

Father stood and I followed him in his office. We had a lot of work to do, but I couldn't concentrate.

"What is wrong with you, Logan?!"

I jumped and straightened my back, coming back to his desk.

"I'm sorry, father. I was just thinking about the Selection."

"Well stop daydreaming! You have work to do." admonished father in his unhappy voice I knew too well.

God knows I wasn't daydreaming. It was more like trying not to puke.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

I was so stressed out for the next day that I have no memory of it. I just know that at some point, I was so useless that father let me go. I went for a jog. Damn, it felt good. But then I asked for my dinner in my room, wanting to be alone until I had to meet them. I would lock my door if I had to.

The girls were coming in the morning, would have there makeover and dine together. My door would stay locked, that was for sure : I didn't want to see them before I had to.

I had managed to postpone the Selection until I was twenty-one. But a few months ago, father recieved a document stating that crime rate was encreasing fast. So he decided, without even consulting me, that my Selection should be sooner, so as to distract and entertain our people. He told me it was a sacrifice I had nothing to say about, it was my duty as Crown Prince.

The next morning, I woke up very early to go running. Again. I needed it, in order to calm myself and empty my mind. I ran until I couldn't breathe anymore or think straight. I heard a Limo enter the gravel path and bolted to the back door to lock myself in my room. The first girls were arriving already! How long have I been running? Gosh, I needed to be more careful in the future.

From my room I could already hear them. Seriously? Ugh. I jumped in the shower and made it quick this time. I had work to do, and I intended to seclude myself from everything and everyone today. Numbers would help me.

At noon, Jacob asked me if I wanted my lunch here in my room.

"Jacob, you are a mind reader. Yes I will. And dinner, too. Thank you."

He smiled and bowed. Saying 'thank you' to a servant wasn't required. Imagine how many times you'd have to say it in one day? But I liked Jacob and he deserved to be proprely thanked from time to time. He was loyal, and by far my only friend around here. He had been working for me for four years, he understood me, and knew things I needed or wanted before I would even ask for them. Not all the servants were like that. Some just went about their job without thinking. Jacob was different.

Lunch came in and I ate, my nose still in my budget documents, having no intention to distract myself with the outer world. I don't even remember what I ate. When I was finished, Jacob took the tray away and let me alone for the rest of the day. Peace and silence. I worked without interruption until dinner, which Jacob brought up. After that, my head was ready to explode. I needed to go outside, but it was still too early, I might bump into one of the girls.

"Jacob?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Gosh, Jacob, how many times do I have to tell you... it's Logan."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry, Your M- I mean Logan."

"That's better. Would you care for a game of cards with me?"

His eyes lit up. I don't think he had a lot of opportunities to play card games. "Of course! I'll go fetch a pack of cards." That said, he fled and came back after a couple minutes.

We cleared my working table and started playing. We both loved that game and always had a good time together. At the end of those game sessions, we often had great conversations about life and all sorts of other things.

"Jacob, have you ever loved someone?"

I saw him stiffen a bit. "I have, yes."

"Do you still love her?"

He hesitated answering, but then nodded. "Yes."

"Do you have any advice for me? I'm about to meet my 35 girlfriends and I have no idea what to do or say."

"The only advice I can give you, because it worked with me, is to be yourself. They already know who you are on screen, and they probably already have a certain image of you. But show them who you really are."

"But I don't want to do that until I'm sure of who is going to be my wife..." I frowned.

"Then give them just a glimps of who you are. Instead of showing yourself completely to each one, give a slice of yourself to each."

"A slice?"

"Yeah. And you have a great advantage : you'll know each and everyone much better then they'll know you. Besides, you're the one doing the chosing, right? Not them."

"But I still want my future wife to know me. Not just a slice of me, but everything. And yes, I'm the one doing the chosing, but she still has to say yes."

Jacob thought for a moment. "When you're pretty sure of who you want, start opening up. It's the best I can give you, Logan."

"Thanks. It helps. A lot, I promise." I breathed deeply. "Why am I so scared? They're just girls."

"Yeah, but remember your future wife is amongst them."

"I think that's the scary part."

No, the real scary part was that I had absolutely no interest in girls too thin. I had looked at magazines and movies, but I did not unterstand why they would all want to be as thin as models? They had no curves, and to me it was inatractive. In my world – my mind, that was – men were the lean but muscular ones. Women were supposed to be curvy and comfortable. Not overly fat, but not a bag of bones either. And I had a feeling they would all be that way.

Eleven o'clock.

"Jacob, Thank you for staying with me. But I think you'll need your sleep as much as I will."

"Do you need help getting ready?"

"I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself." I chuckled. "Well, I think so!"

He laughed. "Of course you are." Then he stood and bowed. " Goodnight, then, Your Majesty Logan." He turned on his heals and left the room.

I waited a few minutes, then I slightly opened the door to check the halls and listen for anyone. Nobody. Good. I silently walked down to the first floor, opening the doors to the Women's Room. I know I wasn't supposed to be in here, but I just loved this room. And it would be the last time before a long time. I didn't turn on the light, closed the doors and chose my favorite couch, against the wall, from where I could oversee the whole room, lit by the moon outside.

I relaxed in this peacefull silence and closed my eyes for a little while. A few minutes later, the lights were turned on. I opened my eyes but didn't move. A girl was in the room! And in her nightgown! What on earth was she doing here? I held my breath, hoping she wouldn't see me.

She walked straight to the bookshelf and brushed the bookspines with her fingers. She slipped a book out and read the back cover, then put it back. She did the same thing a couple times, and she still didn't see me. She took another book and read the summary, but this time she did not replace it, and she was about to head back.

"I wouldn't take that one if I were you."

She jumped and shrieked. Then she recognised me, and dropped in a low curtsey. "Your Majesty! I didn't see you there. I'm sorry!"

"Oh, don't be sorry." I waved her apology away. "I'm the one not supposed to be in here." I chuckled. "But I still wouldn't take that book."

She looked at it and frowned. "Why not?"

"If you plan on sleeping tonight, you should put it back and take something else." I stood and came closer.

"Is it scary?"

"Oh no, not at all. But my mother read it and she couldn't put it down. She litteraly read non-stop during the night and the next day."

"Oh."

"But if you're not planning on sleeping, do take it. Be my guest."

"I'll take it, but I won't read it tonight." She blushed a little, revealing some freckles.

"I have 35 faces and names mixed up in my mind. Would you mind helping me out, please?" Huge lie : I had no face and no name whatsoever in my mind...

She giggled. "I'm sure it must be dreadful to remember all of us. I'm Caitlynn Marshal, from Carolina."

"Nice to meet, you, Lady Caitlynn. I'm sorry I startled you earlier."

"Not to worry. I wasn't even suppose to leave my room, but I told the guard in the hall that I would be quick. I better go back."

"Of course. Don't let me hold you back." I took her hand in mine and kissed the back of it. "Good night, Lady Caitlynn. Oh, and please don't mention this to anyone. I'm not suppose to see you until tomorrow morning."

"Mention what?" She winked at me, curtsied and left.

Well, that wasn't so bad. I wondered was I was so scared. I bet they were all as nervous as I was. Caitlynn. I liked that name. I just had to remember the face : dark blond hair, chocolate eyes, and I saw freckles on her nose, and dimples on her cheeks when she smiled. If they were all as cute and nice as her, it wouldn't be too hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

Jeeze! Why do girls giggle so much? I interviewed seven girls already, and I can't even remember their names. It's a good thing they have their names pinned on the dress. What would I do without that... I have three safe questions to ask them if I'm stuck – which happens a lot, I'm afraid – and I might look like an idiot if they start talking together and realise I've been using the same thing on all of them.

The next girl is coming. Ugh, focus, Logan!

"Oh, Lady Caitlynn!"

"Your Majesty." She curtsied low. At least I knew what to talk about with her.

Wispering, I asked with a mocking scorn on my face : "Did you sleep last night, or did you read?"

She giggled. "I'm not telling you." Those dimples were really cute.

"All right... that tells me you read." I shook a finger in front of her nose, trying to supress a smile.

She lifted her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay! Yes I read. But I slept, too." Keeping a straight face was hard, for both of us.

"What? You managed to put the book down?" I was impressed.

"Not really. I just fell asleep and the book fell on my belly. I woke up this morning with the light still on."

I chuckled. I couldn't undertsand readers. Reading was such a waste of time, and I never fell asleep reading a book. I never read a book I didn't _have to_ read.

"I never read that book," or any other, for that matter, "so when you finish it, you'll have to tell me the story. During our next conversation, I'm afraid."

She curtsied. "It was nice talking to you again, Your Majesty."

"Just Logan."

She smiled – damn those dimples! – and walked away, sending the next girl over.

"Your Highness." She akwardly curtsied very low, and I couldn't read her name. I really should have at least learned them. Too late for that now.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well on your first night?"

She straightened. Good. I could read her name.

"Yes! Gosh, those beds are so comfortable, I couldn't get out this morning." She giggled. Why do girls giggle all the time?

"I totally agree, the beds are heaven. Tell me, Paralee, where does your name come from? I've never heard it before..."

I felt her blushing, but her dark skin covered it well. "I'm from Dominica. It's a very common name there."

"Oh. Well it's very pretty!" Damn, my small talk sucks...

She smiled wildly, revealing even white teeth, and did a small curtsey. "Thank you, Your Highness!"

"Please, just Logan is fine. But I'm afraid our time is over..."

"Of course. I'll send the next one."

"Thank you."

She left, without even looking back, like some did before her, winking above their shoulder. My belly grumbled. Ugh. 26 more to go before breakfast. This was torture!

"Your Majesty." I snapped back to the task at hand. The most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes opon was in front on me, curtsying. My heart missed a beat, but I recovered fast.

"Lady Haley Ann. Good morning." I held out my hand and she took it with a lacy gloved hand. I kissed the back of it, unable to take my eyes off her. She wore a strapless tealength red wine coloured dress and her hair was styled in a very intricate manner I did not venture on understanding how it all held together. "My goodness, you look beautiful!" Did I really just say that?

She blushed almost as red as her dress. "Why, thank you, Your Majesty. Not a lot of people say that to me..."

"Please just call me Logan. Why don't people tell you that?" I couldn't believe it.

She shrugged and I let go of her hand, inviting her to sit on the couch beside me. "I don't know. Maybe because I don't fit in the beauty standards. You can see I'm definitely not a model. Men like skinny girls, I'm afraid."

I shook my head. "That, Lady Haley Ann, is incorrect. Because _I_ don't like skinny girls." I chuckled. I couldn't believe I was actually saying that.

She lifted an eybrow. "That's impossible." She shook her head, but I could see hope in her eyes. I bet she came here thinking she would be the first one to go home. But if I could, with her help, show women of Illéa that being a model is not the only standard of beauty, I was more then willing to keep her here as long as I could. "Oh and by the way, it's just Haley."

"Very well, Lady Haley, I-"

"No, no, no, not 'Lady', just plain old 'Haley'. Please."

I smiled. I liked her already. Jeeze, she was breathtaking! "All right. I'm afraid this is all the time we can have for now, I have 25 other girls to meet."

Her laugh was very clear and ringing, I wanted to laugh with her at this akward '35 grilfriend situation' I was in. "No problem, Logan. Until next time, then?"

"Very much looking forward to it." I kissed her lace gloved hand and she left, and sent the next girl over.

I'm afraid I wasn't very focused on the next 25 interviews. My gaze kept going back to Haley. The next girls came and went, politely answering my three safe questions. I was talking like I was a machine, but didn't memorise anything they said. What an idiot. Most of them were pretty boring to listen to or to look at. Haley Ann kept coming to the front of my mind, even covering up Lady Caitlynn in my head.

I realised that none of them had a chance with Haley around. But I would give them a chance, just for the sake of the show.

Finally, the last girl – Kortney – came and went, too, and we could start breakfast. I stood and I had to adress the girls. Talking to crowds, I could do.

"Ladies, thank you for your patience, I'm sure you are all as hungry as I am. Please follow me to the dining room."

I gave my arm to the closest one – Adell, I read on her pin – and led them to the dining room. Father and mother were already there, with my three brothers. I kissed Adell's hand and went to my seat on father's left, next to Rodrick.

"Did you eliminate some of them?" his voice quickly told me I should have done that.

"No father." I lowered my voice, so only he could hear. "I want to give them all an equal chance and have at least one date with each young Lady." I kept my head straight, not looking at him, but feeling he wasn't happy.

He hissed. "That's not how it should be done. You should have elimintaed at least five!"

"I'm sorry father, but this is my Selection, I decide what I do." I saw my father clutching his fist on the table but I didn't move. I had a feeling my morning working with him wouldn't be pleasant. He hated it when I talked back to him. But I wasn't a chlid anymore. I was an grown man, trying to figure out how I was going to choose my wife – my _wife_ , for goodness' sake! – in the midst of all those girls. I wouldn't let him dictate that to me, and I promised myself I would keep my ground on this matter. He could do whatever he wanted to me, as long as my wife would be of my choosing, and not his.

I tried to protract my breakfast last as long as I could, not wanting to be locked up with my father in his office. I looked at the girls enjoying their first breakfast at the Palace. I wondered how many had hever had a full meal like this before. I wanted all of them to stay, at least so they could go home with a full stomach, but I knew I had to start emilinating them.

And, slowly, a plan took form in my mind. I would try to get over the fact that almost all of them were too thin for my liking, but I was willing to give each one a chance with a date. I chuckled at how generous I was. Father would never have done that. He only cared about his own self, and perhaps about the Queen, too. Sometimes I even wondered if he liked his people.

I wanted to be a better King then him, but I had no idea when he would give me his throne and crown. I had a feeling he was going to postpone that as long as he could, and even when he did, he would be the one pulling the strings. His advisors were all fully loyal and devoted to him, I would have to change all of them.

But this was for another time, I had to go back to work, now. I excused myself and headed for father's Office. I braced myself, took a deep breath and oppened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

"You sure took your time, Logan."

He stood, gazing outside the window, his hands in his back. He turned to face me and popped his knuckles. This was not good. But I promised myself I would keep my ground, so I didn't move. I wasn't sure I could fight him off, but I would try.

Father just sat at his desk. "Bring me those papers." I obeyed. He took out a few and handed them to me. "Read through these and summerize them to me when you're done."

I took the papers and counted thirty pages. This would take me hours!

"Father, during the Selection I have to be working less. I need time to get to know these Ladies." I thought he wouldn't accept this, but I had to try.

"Fine, you can have your evenings off." What? Did he really say that or did I only imagine it? I frowned.

"Father, evenings won't be enough. I need the afternoons, too."

He looked at me suspiciously. "No you don't."

"Yes I do. At least for the next month." I didn't let him answer. "You want me to start eliminating? Fine. Give me thirty days to date them all at least once and you won't be disappointed."

Father leaned back on his chair and thought for a moment. "Thirty days, huh? And how many are you planning to eliminate by then?"

"I haven't decided yet." No, I just needed time to think this through.

"Promise you'll eliminate fifteen girls in the next thirty days, and I'll give you the month."

"Fifteen?! That's almost half of them! Ten." Was I serisouly bargaining with humain lives? Ugh. Father knew how to have his way.

"Fifteen, or you don't have your afternoons off." He stood and his tall figure hovered over me. I was screaming inside, but I willed myself not to run away.

"If I eliminate fifteen girls to quickly," my breaths were short, I hope he didn't notice, "the Selection won't have the desired effects. You want to entertain the country? Fine. Let it drag a little."

"No. I don't need the Selection to drag on. I need something they will root for. If nothing happens, they will forget about it and continue what they were doing. You need to make a show out of this."

I couldn't take it any more. I exploded. "This is _my_ life, father! I'll choose at what pace the Selection is going, and I'll be the one choosing my wife, not you!" I think it was the first time I ever replied like that to him. I was proud of myself, but when I saw him turning white, I instantly regretted what I had said.

"All right, that's it." He took his belt off. "Take off your shirt." His voice was calm, but he was fuming.

"No."

He glared at me, raising an eyebrow. "I won't say it twice, Logan."

I glared back, sensing all my muscles tense under my clothes. "Fine. You can do whatever you like to me," I spat at him, "but I won't let you dictate my life anymore. Your beatings might ruin my body, they won't ruin me." I took off my shirt, chalenging him. "Go ahead." And I turned my back to him, positionning my hands on the high fireplace's rim, bracing myself for the first blow.

He didn't start right away, taking in all what I had said. But then I heard the metal part of the belt tinkle, and a second later it was on my back. It slammed hard and it made me flinch and recoil, but I didn't say a word. I wouldn't give him this satisfaction. And another one came down, harder. I grunted, and my fingers turned white from gripping the ledge. And another one. I lost count after three, fighting the wish to howl and run.

Father was breathless when he finally stopped. "That's enough for today." He put his belt back on, and wiped his sweaty forehead.

I turned to face him, my head high. I said through very gritted teeth : "Feeling better?" I put my shirt back on – agh it stung! – and left his study, heading for my room. Damn, I hated him!

As soon as I was in my room, I locked the door, tore off my shirt and hissed. It stung so hard. I hobbled to the bathroom, pulled a small mirror from a drawer and looked at my back in the larger mirror. I counted the lashes. Eight. He never went above five. I must have really enraged him. Good. He needed to know who was in charge of my life, now.

I couldn't do anything else other then to go in the shower. It was the hardest part, cleaning off the blood and the loose skin. I stripped down, folded a small towel that I placed between my teeth and entered the shower. I turned warm water on. Not to hot, though, or it would burn my wounds.

I screamed in the towel, shaking hard, praying nobody would hear me. I forced myself to stay there, even when my instincts told me to stop the shower and yell, and maybe even kill myself. But then Rodrick would be next in line, and he wouldn't be strong enough to endure this torture.

When no more bloodred water went down the drain, I turned off the shower and stepped out on the mat. I toweled my legs and put my pants back on, grunting and hissing from the pain. My back would be another story. I carefully wiped it up, but it hurt too much. I decided to wait for it to dry. I retrieved my medical box from under my bed, but that single move made me loose my breath and skip a beat. I sat on my bed and focused on breathing.

When the pain subsided, I tried putting salve on the wounds. But I couldn't really see them. Like everytime, I would mess up. Again.

I heard a key turn in the doorlock. Damn! Then I remembered only Jacob had the other key. I relaxed a bit. When he saw me, he gasped.

"Your Majesty! Logan! What happened!"

I grunted, still trying to put the salve on, but it hurt when I twisted around.

"Please, Logan, let me do it."

"No." I hissed again. Eight lashes was way too much.

"And why not?" he stood in front of me, his arms crossed.

"Because you're not paid to do that. You're a butler, not a nurse."

"Then let me help you to the hospital wing."

"No!" I promised myself nobody would ever know. Except for Jacob, who walked on me once, like today. "If the doctor knows, mother will know it."

"Can't he keep a secret?"

"Not to the Queen..."

He gasped. "Do you think they're having an affair?"

"I hope not. But better safe then sorry."

"Okay, then let me do it. I know how to patch a back and bandage it."

I stopped twisting around, trying to see behind me, and turned to face him. "How do you know?"

"I had to patch up my brother." His face was serious and sad at the same time.

"What happened?" He never spoke of his family before.

"He was flogged for stealing... an apple." His voice was almost a wisper, now.

"How old was he?"

"Eleven."

My heart stopped. How could someone flog a small boy for stealing an apple? Then I remembered who ran the country and who made the laws. I hated my father even more.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you're not like your father, Logan. And I can promise you a lot of Illéans are looking forward to you being King. Now let me patch your back.".

I nodded. I lied on my stomach, letting him salve my lashes and bandage them. I hissed and grunted a time or two, but he did a pretty good job. A better one then what I could have done.

"Logan. Promise me next time you'll call for me."

I laughed in my pillow. "There won't be a next time." At least I hoped so. But then again I told my father he could do whatever he wanted, as long as I was the one controlling my life. Why had I said that? I'm really an idiot sometimes.

"I'll go burn your shirt. Bloodstains don't go away completely. But we should get you ready for lunch."

"Ugh. Is it noon already?"

"I'm afraid so, yes."

"Fine.

I let Jacob help me in a new white shirt. I couldn't even move my arms correctly, he had to tie my tie. After every beating, I'm useless on my own. Jacob even had to dry and comb my hair. I felt so humiliated : a Prince who can't even take care of himself.

Jacob saw my defeated face in the mirror and guessed at my somber thoughts.

"Logan, you may be Prince, but you're still human. Being whiped eight times is enough to kill someone smaller then you. You could still walk and will yourself in the shower. You're very strong and brave." He paused a few seconds, enough for me to smile and nod my thanks. "Can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Choose a young Lady strong enough to stand by your side against your father. You'll need help and support. She has to know this part of you before you marry her."

I knew he was right. It would be dishonest if I hid this from my future wife. "I promise."

I had just one more thing to do before lunch. I cleared my working table, prepared 35 small bits of paper and wrote all the names of the Selected – with the help of their files, of course. I looked for an old hat and dumped all the papers in it.

I stood and headed for the door with the hat in my hands. But before leaving, I turned to face Jacob. "Thank you. For everything."

He smiled and I went down for lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all! thanks for reading! please tell me what you think about this story so far! it really helps me to stay motivated if I know you guys are enjoying it ;-) Thanks!  
**

 ** _Chapter Five_**

After lunch, I stood and walked to the girl's table with the hat in my hands.

"Ladies! I hope you enjoyed your meal. I'm going to do something a little bit different from past Selections. I want to give you all the same chance and have one date with each of you during the next month. I, um... negociated..." I pointedly looked at my father, "with the King to have afternoons and evenings off from work, so I will be dating one or two of you each day." Chuckles and giggles emanated from the girls. I seriously wanted to laugh, too, because this Selection was starting really oddly. "Anyway. I'll be pulling a name from this hat after either lunch or dinner, and the chosen girl will be my date for the afternoon or evening."

I dared a peek at father. He had one eyebrow lifted, trying to figure out what I was trying to do. It wasn't that complicated! At least I wouldn't be choosing my next date, and I would let it all be a game of chance.

"There are just a few rules I want to talk about first. Know that after your date, I might dismiss you. Let me explain : if I feel there is no chance of us having a 'together' in the long term, I don't don't want to waste my time nor yours. And please feel free to also tell me if you don't feel a connection. It will save us both time and energy. Any questions?" I smiled.

I waited a few seconds but no questions came. I think they were all waiting expectantly for the first draw.

"Okay, I need an innocent hand to draw the first name. Um... Jaiden?"

Jaiden's eyes lit up and he jogged to were I was standing.

"All right, now don't look, take a paper and read it out loud."

I heard his fingers search through the papers for my first date. _Caitlynn or Haley, Caitlynn or Haley_ , _Caitlynn or Haley._ I crossed my fingers in my pocket. "Beverly Burris."

I quickly scanned the girls, looking for a reaction from one of them, because I had no idea who it was. I spotted her : she was blushing really hard and sinking in her chair, her neighbours giggling and pointing at her to show me where she was. Great. I had to start with a shy girl. I put a smile on my face nontheless.

"Beverly, I'll come and get you in, say, thirty minutes in your room, all right?"

She nodded and smiled timidly.

I excused myself and hastened out of the room. I needed to clear my mind and plan a nice date. But I had never dated any girl before, so I was at lost with what to do. I thought about Jacob's advice to be myself, and I decided to just go with what came along. I didn't want to waste energy on trying to be someone I wasn't.

I straightened my tie, and sat at my desk, making sure I didn't lean on the backrest, my back was still very sore from the morning's whipping. The Selected's files were at arm's reach, and I took the pile, looking for Beverly's one. When I found it, her picture leaped from the page. She seemed really sweet. But I decided not to read any of the files, so I dumped them in one of the drawers. I waited for the thirty minutes to pass.

When the time was up, I stood and went to the second floor, where the girl's rooms were. A maid was just passing by; how fortunate.

"Lizzy?"

She jumped, and curtsied when she recognised me. "Your Majesty?"

"Could you tell me where Lady Beverly's room is, please?"

She smiled. "Of course. Follow me."

She led me to the left wing of the Palace and showed me the door.

"Thank you." I breathed deeply and knocked on her door.

I didn't have to wait long for the door to open. Beverly opened it herself, smiled and curtsied. "Your Highness."

"Please, call me Logan. Would you care to take a stroll in the gardens?"

"I would very much, yes!"

"It's still early spring, you might want to take a light jacket..."

"Okay, I'll be right back." She ran to her closet and retrieved some sort of white jacket. She came out and closed her door. I gave her my arm, which she took shyly. I led us to the back garden doors, but we didn't talk.

When we were finally outside, I asked my first question. "So, were are you from?"

She looked at me quizzically. "Don't you know?"

Oops. "Um... no. I haven't read any of the files and if I asked you this yesterday in the five-minute interviews, I can't remember... I'm afraid I have a bad memory and trying to put 35 faces, names and places together is not an easy task, I promise."

"Well, I can understand that!" she giggled. "I'm from Sonage."

"Oh! So not too far from here... And what do you do back home?"

"We're Sixes, so I'm a maid." She shrugged a single shoulder.

"Wow. Really..."

"Akward, right? You, a Prince, taking a stroll in the Gardens with a maid."

"No, no. I just had no idea. But you're not a Six anymore, remember? You're a Two now."

"Oh, yeah... I totally forgot."

"So all your family are servants?" We kept walking, just following the path aimlessly.

"Yep! Mom is the Head Maid of the house, my twin sisters and I are maids. Dad is the Earl's butler, one of my brothers is a footman and the oldest one is the chauffeur." She said that all in one single breath.

"You all work for the same family?"

"Yeah, Mom and Dad met there, actually, so we were all born and raised Downstairs."

I frowned. "Downstairs?"

"Oh, that's where the Help works and lives, and Upstairs is for the Family."

"Huh... and so your mother managed to have four pregnancies and still be able to keep her job there?"

"She only had three pregnacies, and the Family is the kindest one a Six could work for. They love all their Help and try to keep them as long as they can." Man, she spoke fast!

"There's five of you... how could she have had only three pregnacies? Did your parents adopt? That's really expensive..."

She burst out laughing. "Oh! No, not at all! There are my two brothers, then Mom had triplets! I'm the middle one. Amber is the first and Cora the third." She giggled. "Did you see what Mom did? ABC!" she laughed again. She wasn't as timid as I thought...

"How old are you and your siblings?" I had so many questions I wanted to ask...

"We, girls are seventeen; Hayden, the footman, is nineteen, and Gareth, who's the chauffeur, is twenty-two."

"Are your brothers married?"

She shook her head. "No, Hayden is not ready whatsoever. And Gareth, well, that's a bit complicated..."

I chuckled. "Why? He loves two girls and can't decide?"

"No, he loves only one. But I'm afraid it's an impossible love..."

"She doesn't love him back?"

"Oh no... of course she does... It's just that her father is really not into it."

"Please explain! You're keeping me on my toes, here..."

"The young woman he loves is one of the Earl's daughters. And going from being a Two to a Six is an huge leap. An impossible leap."

"Can't your brother just become a Two, then?"

"Nope... don't you know anything about how the castes work? Only the women change castes. And they usually marry within their caste or higher, but rarely below. Men stay where they are."

Why didn't I know all this? Why would father not tell me this? I'd have to investigate further on this matter.

"This is ridiculus! Anyone should be able to move up a caste when marrying. Not only the women! I'll have to talk to father about this."

She let go of my arm, and spoke softly. "I'm sorry I touched something sensitive, Logan. I thought you already knew that."

I let go a breath. "No, I'm sorry I asked all these questions. It's my fault."

"You know, Mom told me there was a time when there were no more castes. A King managed to erase them, but people couldn't get rid of them in their minds. The invisible barriers were still there, and segregation replaced the castes."

"Yeah, I know, and two or three kings later, the castes were installed again. But the laws didn't change to make it better than the first time." Why had this angered me so much?

"But it's no use dweling on the past, the Earl will never let his daughter marry a Six."

I sat, defeated, on the first bench that came along, and she sat next to me.

I chuckled. "This is not how I had imagine my first date, talking politics and history..."

She put a hand on my arm. "It's alright. I hope it will at least help you be a better King then-" She stopped abruptly, turning red, her eyes widening. But I finished the sentence for her.

"My father? Yeah, I hope I'll be a better King, too. The list of things I want to change and do better never ceases to grow. And you helped me extend it." I placed my hand on hers. "Thank you."

"Do you think he'll let you be King soon?" There was hope in her voice.

A mocking snort came out of my nose. "Not a chance. And even if he did, he would always be breathing down my neck, making sure I do things his way. No, I need a miracle to be trully King."

"Well, I can assure you, people are eagerly waiting for you to replace him..."

"Funny that you would say this. You're the second person to tell my this today."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys for the delay... I couldn't turn on my computer this morning and had to rewrite all of chapter six (I usually let my chapters rest a little before rereading and editing them and posting them here, so, yeah! sorry!) Hope you like this part =)  
**

 ** _Chapter Six_**

Five days, six dates. Who would have known dating was so hard? After my date with Beverly, I had to ask my mother for some date ideas. I didn't want all of the dates to be talking about Illéan politics and History, and she had pretty good ideas that I put to use.

But now was time for the first Selection Report. We were all already in the overheated studio – thanks to the bright lights – and waiting for the director's signal. The girls were seated on the right side in four rows, wispering and talking to eachother. I spotted the few I had had dates with, and Caitlynn, and Haley, too. Man, she was beautiful! My gaze lingered on her for a few minutes, and I was completely lost in my own thoughts.

"Don't slouch, Logan! Sit straight!" father hissed in my ear. I jumped and obeyed, no use angering him now. I always had to sit next to him and I hated it. But on my other side was Jaiden, and I was happy about it. He always helped me to stay in a good mood with his good humored self. If I had to choose which one of my brothers I prefered, it would be him.

Galaxie Felix, the Report Host, was a very bubbly and girly woman, always overly excited about the events of the Report. She totally lost it during the Selection draw a couple weeks ago and I'm pretty sure she would have entered her name if she was of age. But unfortunately for her – and fortunately for me! – she was in her early thirties. But she seriously looked like a fifteen year old girl with her short pink dresses, blond hair and impossibly high heeled shoes. Thank God I was a man and didn't have to wear those dangerous things!

"Okay, Everybody!" the director called, "we're on in two minutes!"

I straightened my tie and my crown, smoothed my suit and waited. The director showed five fingers, then four, three, two, one. The camera's red lights turned on and we were Live. The Illéan Anthem played, and father ambled down to the center of the stage, preparing for his news and annoucments. The Anthem ended and father spoke in his honeyed voice.

"Good evening, my dear Illéans!" Ha. If only he knew poeple were eager to see him leave. "I have a few announcements before I give voice to Galaxie and the Selected. First of all, I want you all to know that the Resistants are well contained in the South, and won't be bothering us soon here, in Angeles. Your Daughters are safe with us!" He only ever thought of himself. What about the people in the South? Weren't they in danger? "Secondly, I am happy to inform you that the Selection is starting off very well!" He turned to the Host. "Galxie? Be my guest!" and he walked back to his throne.

"Thank you, Your Majesty!" Galaxie curtsied and then turned to the camera and the audience behind it. "Goooood evening, everyone! How are you?" The crowd errupted in cheers. "I'm sooo excited about tonight's reports, guys!" She fanned her face with her hand. Sometimes I really thought she was fifteen. "But before we turn to the Selected, let's have a little tchat with out favorite Price, shall we?" She turned to look at me. "Prince Logan? Would you mind joining me here?"

I nodded and while I was walking to the Center Stage, two high chairs were brought in. She curtsied, "Your Higness." and invited me to sit.

"So tell me, Prince Logan: have you already dated some of the girls?"

"Yes, I have! Fives days, six dates."

"Oh my goodness! You've been working hard, I see!" She giggled, but didn't know how close to the truth she was…

"I have, and I'm sorry to tell you that I have eliminated two af them already."

"Oh no! What happened?" she frowned, making a sad face. I wasn't sure if it was genuine or acting, because she was really good at her job.

"Well, the first one, Odalys, wasn't my type at all" – way too skinny – "and we had no connections and no common interests. But rest assured we both parted in good terms. And as for Viviann, you'll never believe what she did." I was playing her game, now, acting along.

Galaxie leaned in closer with wide eyes. "What?"

"We were just having dinner in a nice place in the Gardens, when she just jumped on me and tried to kiss me! Hopefully, two guards were close by, and they managed to haul her away! Can you imagine that?"

A shocked and outraged expression – genuine? acting? I couldn't tell – crept on her face, and she covered her mouth with her free hand. "Well, I have to say the girl has got guts! Kissing a Prince without authorization!" She turned to the camera and wispered loud enough for everyone to hear. "Even _I_ wouldn't dare!" she winked and giggled. I shook my head in amusement. Then she turned to me again.

"What happened with the four others?"

I looked at the Selected, and back at Galaxie. "You'll have to ask them. I'm sure they make much better story tellers than I would." I winked at her and walked back to my seat.

"All right, Ladies and Gentlemen, time to talk to the girls!" She walked to the Selected. "Who are the four lucky ones?" Four hands shot up. She read the pin of the closest one. "Lady Daisy-Mae?" She took the girl's hand and led her back to Center Stage, inviting her to sit.

"All right, tell us everything!"

Daisy-Mae blushed a little. "Prince Logan is so sweet! We watched a romantic comedy in the Palace's movie theatre, and he even made popcors for us! It was so much fun!" Yeah right. That movie was so boring, I can't even say what it was about. At least there was popcorn…

"Awww! How sweet!" Galaxie leaned closer to her. "Did he hold your hand?"

Daisy blushed hard this time, but her eyes sparkled. "Yes he did!" Ha, that was mother's idea.

"That is the sweetest thing! Who knew Prince Logan was a romantic, right? All right, thank you Lady Daisy!" She led her back to the Selected and spotted the next one. "Miss Laureline?"

Laureline stood and followed Galaxie to the high chairs.

"Well, Lady Laureline. What a pretty name!"

"Thank you!"

"Do tell us about your date!"

"Oh, it was really romantic! We walked in the Gardens by moonlight, and we gazed at the stars, talking about anything that came to mind! And you know what? We realised we both _loved_ Caramel ice cream! So we ran to the kitchens for a very late dessert!"

"Mmmh! Caramel ice cream! That's my favorite, too!" Galaxie turned around to look at me. "Prince Logan, you don't think there's chance I could also have a late dessert in the kitchens with you?"

"I'm afraid it's not possible!" I shouted back. "I can only date the Selected!"

"Oh, never mind, then… I'll ask Prince Rodrick later!" and she burst out laughing, the audience joining her. I looked at Rodrick, and he was as red as a tomatoe!

Galaxie led Laureline back and returned with Florentina.

"Lady Florentina!"

"Oh, please just call me Flo."

"Okay, Lady Flo!"

"No, just Flo."

"Um, all right, Flo, tell us about what you did with the Prince?"

"There's nothing really worth talking about, actually. We only ate a pic nic near the pond, and talked about anything. I've been on better first dates, I can assure you!" Are you kidding me? She was going to be the next one to go home, I would make sure of that.

"Oh, but I think it's pretty romantic! I would do _anything_ to have a date like that with Prince Logan!" Yeah right! Galaxie, you're at least ten years older then me!

Galaxie was a bit disappointed in Florentina and led her back to her chair, bringing Beverly to Center Stage.

"Lady Beverly! You're the last one tonight I am going to interview! So tell me: what was your date like?"

"Well, Galaxie, you'll have to know that I was his first date!"

"Oooh! How exciting! And what did you do?"

"We went for a stroll in the Gardens and talked about a lot of things. But I can assure you I'm very proud of our future King, who is very passionnate about his country and People!"

"What makes you say that?"

Beverly looked at me. I slightly shook my head, silently asking her not to reveal what we said. She looked back at Galaxie. "I'd rather keep our conversation to myself and the Prince. All I can say is that a former Six and a One make very interesting conversations!" She giggled, and I breathed out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding in.

Father leaned in closer to me. "You and I will have to have a little tchat soon, son." Yeah right, a 'little tchat'…

Galaxie continued. "Oh! You were a Six?"

"Yes!"

"And what are you planning to do, if you don't make it to be a One, as a Three?"

Beverly frowned. "A three? Shouldn't I be going back as a Six?"

"No, no, no, dear! Girls under Caste Four go back as a Three. So what are you planning to do?"

"I- I don't know… I haven't thought of that. But I'll work on it, I promise!" she smiled.

"Well, thank you Lady Beverly, you can go back to your seat." Galaxie turned to the audience. "Ladies and Gentelmen, Boys and Girls, I'm afraid this is the end of our Report for tonight! Tune in next Friday for more! Good night!" she waved. The Anthem played on again and we were Off.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Seven_**

After making sure Florentina was sent home, I also made sure never to be in the same room alone with father. After a week, my back was not ready for another whipping. The day after the Report, I dated another girl in the afternoon – Denielle Jamison – and locked myself in my room for the evening. Father would have to wait a bit more to romp on me.

My date with Denielle was intirely mother's idea. We went on the roof, where there was a small terrace and we lounged on deck chairs, enjoying the spring sun. We drank lemonade and ate watermelons and she talked most of the time. I learned a great deal about her : She was a nurse, training to be a doctor some day, and I could sense she was really good at what she did.

But on Sunday, I just wanted my whole day off, no dates whatsoever. It was a bright sunny day, and the temperature had risen enough for everybody to want to be outside. Summer was finally here. I got out of my room after lunch, but there was an unusual silence in the Palace. I tiptoed downstairs and silently made my way through the empty halls. I stopped to listen. Noises were coming from outside!

I followed the sounds and opened the back door to the Gardens. I breathed out, and chuckled. The three Princes were playing soccer with some of the girls and all the others – even mother! – were cheering for them. What a sight! The players were all bearfoot, and the boys had taken off their ties and vests, and had rolled up their sleeves. The girls had tucked their dresses I don't know where or how, so as not to trip on them. Chairs and couches had been brought out, and a couple maids were distributing lemonade.

Wild, loud, happy, skinny, excited Girls. That was all what I could think about looking at them. I shook my head and discreetly walked away, letting them play. I headed to the big swing under the apple tree to think and plan my next date ideas. But when I arrived there, Somebody was already using it. I recognised her at once: Haley Ann! She was reading a book and had her back to me, she couldn't see me. I leaned on the tree trunk, behind her, and watched her a few minutes.

The line of her neck and shoulders sent a warm feeling down in my stomach and shivers along my spine.

"You're not really into soccer?" God, what a lame question!

Haley jumped and almost fell off from the swing. She looked at me and put a hand to her racing heart. "For goodness' sake, Your Highness! Don't do that!"

I chuckled and walked closer to her, putting a hand on her arm – she was wearing gloves again. "I'm so sorry I startled you, Miss Haley. I thought you had heard me."

"Well, I hadn't. And to answer your question : no, I'm not into soccer. I much rather prefer the company of a book than of wild, loud, excited skinny girls, I'm afraid."

I raised an eyebrow. "Did you really say 'wild, loud, excited, skinny girls'?"

She blushed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that, Your Highness!"

"Logan. And don't be sorry! I couldn't have described them better myself!"

She breathed out, relieved.

"What are you reading?" I playfully took the book from her hands, making sure to mark the page, and read the title. "Huh! You seriously read poetry for fun?" She tried to take it back, but I was much taller then her and held the book over our heads. She tried to jump to get it and I wraped my arm around her waist – it fit just right!

"Give it back!" she was laughing.

"No, explain first." I was still holding the book away from her.

"There's nothing to explain." She pouted playfully and crossed her arms. "If you need an explanation, you won't understand."

"I'm serious : explain why poetry and not a novel? I would understand a novel."

"Fine. But let go of me."

I reluctantly let go of her and she sat back on the swing.

"And give me my book back." She held out her gloved hand, and I handed it to her. She opened it and read one of the poems. Her voice was clear and like a river flowing on my heart.

 _" 'I wish I could remember the first day,_

 _First hour, first moment of your meeting me;_

 _If bright or dim the season, it might be_

 _Summer or winter for aught I can say._

 _So unrecorded did it slip away,_

 _So blind was I to see and to foresee,_

 _So dull to mark the budding of my tree_

 _That would not blossom yet for many a May._

 _If only I could recollect it! Such_

 _A day of days! I let it come and go_

 _As traceless as a thaw of bygone snow._

 _It seemed to mean so little, meant so much!_

 _If only now I could recall that touch,_

 _First touch of hand in hand! - Did one but know!'_

 _\- Christina Rossetti - "  
_

I have no idea why my heart was thundering in my chest so hard. But this particular poem had touched something in me I didn't even know existed. I let myself drop down on the ground, leaning my still sore back on the trunk.

"I understand now…" that was all I could say. I looked at her, and her smile was so happy I wanted to leap and dance and take her in my arms. I contained myself, for now.

"This is one of my favorite poems in this book, so far. And I see you like it, too, right?"

I nodded. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure."

"I never read a book in my life. For fun, I mean. I had to read books my tutors instructed me to read, but never for fun."

"Oh my goodness, Logan, you missed out so much on life, then! Here, try this one. When you finish it, I'd like to finish reading it, too, though."

"Finish it first. I'm a slow reader."

"Good, because poetry is supposed to be read slowly." She smiled at me and sat next to me on the ground.

"May I ask you a question, Haley?"

"Of course!"

"Why do you wear gloves? It's warm outside."

She shied away and looked at her hands. "My hands- they're not presentable."

I frowned. I was treading on fragile ground here. I put a hand on her bare arm, trying to reassure her. "What do you mean?"

She still didn't look at me. "I'm afraid my job is not the most delicate there is for a woman's hands."

I took one of her hands in mine. "May I take the glove off?"

She shrugged, and then nodded. I gently slipped the glove off and supressed a gasp. Her hands were lacerated and pink with scars. Just like my back. My heart broke at the sight. I gently rubbed my thumb in her palm and brought her hand to my lips, kissing it once, twice, three times. She pulled her hand away.

"Don't, please."

"What was your job back home?"

She swollowed once, but still wasn't looking at me. "I'm- was a Seven and I work at the Cider House."

"And what do you do, specifically?"

"We make cider. In the fall, we climb in the apple trees in the big orchard. It takes weeks to pick them all. The scars you see on my hands were much more horrible when I first came here. But my maids massage them every day with salve, and now my hands are smoother. I need a few more days before letting go of the gloves."

I took her hand again in mine.

"Anyway, we climb the trees, and that's the main source of my scars. When all the apples are picked, we sort them in three groups: too big, for the cider; good size, which are sold by the pound on the market, and too small, also for the cider. Every apple for the cider is cut and prepared, and only the good parts are used. Some of the scars come from the knife."

"And when that is finished, what to you do until fall?"

"We tend to the trees and cut branches so they grow better."

"I can't believe they make you climb in those trees!"

"Oh but I love it! I'm happy to be working outside in the sun and the rain! And I'm the best climber they have."

No way… "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm not afraid of hights. Apple trees don't have low branches, so I just need a ladder or a push up, and I can go all the way up to the top."

My eyes widened. She wasn't the thinnest of girls. How was that possible? "And you never fell?"

"Oh, of course I did. Several times." She chuckled. "I broke my two arms and my right leg."

"And you still continue to climb?"

"Yeah. In fact, if I wasn't wearing dresses all the time here, I would always be up in a tree reading a book!"

I laughed at the idea of her in a tree reading a book. "Be my guest!"

"And you know what the best part is?"

"No? What?"

"Mom and I both work there, and part of our paycheck is a basket of apples each! And dad and Nevil – that's my brother – both work at the mill and they have flour bags as part of their paycheck! So mom bakes all the time! Apple pies, apple jam, apple turnovers, upside down apple tarts, apples with everything! So that maybe explains why I'm more on the heavy side." She giggled and blushed a little.

I put an arm around her shoulders. "And there is abolutely no shame in that!" I planted a kiss on her rosy cheek. "That's one of the many things I love about you, Haley."

"That can't possibly be true…"

"Oh, but it most certainly is."

"Okay," she brushed my comment away with a hand. "so you know what I do for fun: I read books in trees. What do you do?"

I looked at her and smiled. "I run, and I swim."

"Ooh! You have a swiming pool here?"

„No, it's more kind of a very small pool where I can activate a strong current, and I swim against it." But I couldn't do this for at least two weeks after a whipping. So I clung to running, now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I still have problems with my computer so I had to find another one... so, sorry for the delay... and thanks for the reviews! =] I really appreciate them! =)  
**

 _ **Chapter Eight**_

Every morning I braced myself for my time with father. He had yet to do his 'little tchat' with me. But nothing came. I hoped he had forgotten it altogether. And so I continued my lottery dates. Monday was Odile, but I dismissed her right after our date. She was too arrogant, always talking about herself and how she was the best at everything – beauty, fashion, posture, etc – and she would be the perfect Queen and that everybody would love her. The problem was _I_ didn't even like her. So out she went.

The Tuesday date was with Lauren. She was way too young: she had turned sixteen just days before the Selection and I was four years older then her. She was too childish to my taste. So I dismissed her.

On Wednesday, I spent my afternoon with Paralee. I remembered her from the interviews, but found no connection nor common interests. She was a four, but she absolutely didn't have what it took to be a Princess, let alone a Queen. So I sent her home, too.

That night, I thought about those dates and realised I had only let them go home because I had judged them on Royal skills, and absolutely not with my feelings for them. There were none, so I didn't feel guilty about that. But I also realised that since my Sunday afternoon with Haley, all my thoughts and feelings went back to her, and the others didn't even equal her in looks or wits. It was going to be hard to give them all an equal chance, now.

On Thursday, I decided to recycle one of mother's date ideas. We were all in the dining room, ready for lunch. But before the dishes were sent in, I drew a name from the hat.

"Lady Caitlynn Marshal!" Yes! I was waiting for this date. I walked to her and gave her my arm, which she gracefully took, smiling with her cute dimples in her cheeks. I felt my cheeks burn a little, and quickly recovered. "Lady Caitlynn, would you like to join me for a picnic?"

"Yes, please, Your Highness!"

We exited the room and headed to the back doors.

"Call me Logan, remember?"

She giggled. "Oh yes, I remembered! But I didn't want to be so casual in front of the others. Remember our first meeting was supposed to be secret..."

"Good point!" I laughed and she joined me. A basket with a checkered white and red blanket were waiting for us by the door, just as I had asked. I took the basket in one had and handed her the blanket. "You don't mind carrying this, do you, Caitlynn?"

"Oh no! Not at all!" She took it and we went outside.

The sun was shining and it was a beautiful day. I was happy to be outside after my morning locked up in father's office. He almost lost it, but I managed to dodge him and to make myself as small as possible. I left as quickly as I dared, and looked forward for an afternoon out.

Caitlynn took my hand in hers, sending a warm feeling in my arm, and we walked in silence. I tried to look at her from the corner of my eye: she seemed so comfortable around me, it felt good. The others always were well aware I still was the Prince and would be careful not to say or do something that would show who they really were. Caitlynn was different, and it was like a fresh breeze after a long, hot summer day.

When we arrived at the pond – one of my favorite places around here, after the swing –, she laid out the blanket, kicked off her shoes and sat down. I smiled at that, and made myself comfortable, too. I took off my vest and my tie, and rolled up my sleeves and pants, kicking off my shoes and socks. It felt good to just be a young man on a date and not the Prince of Illéa, for once.

"So, did you finish that book?" I said, getting out the food on the blanket.

"Yes of course! I even read three more since then..." Why did I have to like the two girls you loved books?

"Wow..." I handed her a sandwich. "Here, you're hungry?"

"Starving!" She took the sandwich from my hands. "This morning's lesson was so boring, all I could think about was food..."

I laughed at that. I settled myself on the side, propped up on my elbow. "So tell me, Caitlynn. Other than books, what do you like in life?"

She rested her sandwich in her lap, looked at the sky and breathed deeply. "Hmm. That's a tough one! I love so many things, I couldn't choose one."

"Then just list them, in no particular order."

"All right!" She shifted her position, took a bite of her sandwich and listed the things she loved. "Watermelons, rainy days, journals, pens, ice-cream, the ocean of course, uhmm... my twin sister! I can't believe I didn't mention her first!" she giggled. Man, she was the sweetest girl of the lot, and the cutest. She was like a little doll with big eyes and a heart too big for her. "Now your turn! What do you love in life?"

I wasn't expecting the question to backfire on me... I took a bite of my sandwich, giving me time to think. What did I trully love in life? Running was more of a nessecity than something I loved, and so was swimming. "Well, I don't have a lot of free time, so I'm not really sure what I like. Uhmm... Caramel ice-cream, obviously." I scratched the top of my head. I was going to say _poetry_ but I wanted to keep that between Haley and me. I definitaly liked Haley, that was for sure, but I couldn't tell her that. "My brother Jaiden, above the two others." I thought some more. She was looking at me expectantly, eating her sandwich. I was only going to give her a slice of me, like Jacob had said. "Blue is my favorite colour, and the pond here is one of my favorite places on the Palace grounds."

I continued eating my sandwich.

"This pond is really beautiful." She digged in the basket. "Ooh! Cake! Would you like some?"

I nodded, finishing my sandwich first. I couldn't put my finger on what made her so different then the others. She was something pure and white, and I would never dare try to touch her or kiss her like I had done withe Haley. Damn! Why did I always compare her to Haley? Caitlynn seemed to be made of porcelain, and could shatter if something hit her too hard. But she was fresh and simple and it made me feel good just to be in her company.

She prepared two slices of cake on napkins and handed one to me.

"Oh, and I love cakes." I added with my mouth full of the spongy chocolate cake.

She burst out laughing. "Logan! You have chocolate on your cheek!" I wiped it with my hand and licked the chocolat off my fingers. We were a chocolat-y mess and it felt good to be a child again.

When we finished eating, I stood and held out my hand to help her stand. "Come on, I want to show you something." She took my hand and stood.

We walked barefoot in the tall grass and I led her to the other side of the pond on a small hill. When she saw the view, she gasped. At our feet laid the whole city of Angeles, and the ocean on the horizon.

"When I need to think or a change of scenery, I come here."

"It's beautiful..." she wispered in awe.

I wanted so much to wrap my arm around her shoulders, but I was afraid she might break in a thousand small pieces. She read my thoughts, though, and took my hand in hers again. We stayed there a few minutes in silence, enjoying the view and eachother's presence. I tried to memorize everything I could about her: her scent, her soft hands, her long blond hair blowing in the wind, her chocolate eyes and her dimple-y smile.

But there was still something that was missing about her that Haley had, but I couldn't quite exactly put my finger on it. We walked back to our picnic blanket hand in hand. We put all the food back in the basket, but I didn't want to leave yet. I wanted to spend all afternoon with her until dinner.

So I laid down on my back – thank goodness it didn't hurt anymore – and invited her to do the same.

"But if I'm too boring, feel free to go back to one of your books." I winked at her.

"Logan," she said lying down next to me, facing me, "I wouldn't dare leave you alone here."

"Why not? I come here alone as often as I can – which isn't much, but still."

"Well I prefer the company of the Crown Prince over a book, so the choice is very quickly made! But if you're bored of me..."

I turned to face her, and tucked a strand of wild hair behind her ear. "Caitlynn, this has been the best date yet." Well, almost. My time with Haley was different, and equaly good. But it wasn't really a date, now was it? "Thank you for being yourself with me, it's a very welcome change."

She smiled and her dimples resurfaced again. I wanted to kiss her pink lips, but contained myself. Not on the first date. But there was still something about her I couldn't quite grasp that made me uneasy. I mentally brushed the thought away.


	9. Chapter 9

**I've been waiting a long time to write this chapter... hope you like it! thanks for your sweet reviews =)  
**

 **Oh, and I'm dreadfully sorry for grammar and/or spelling mistakes: english is only my second langage (my mother tongue is french^^)**

 ** _Chapter Nine_**

After a very nice date with Jenna on Friday afternoon, the Report came in too quickly. I had already eliminated six girls in two weeks. I had two more weeks to dismiss between four and nine girls. I didn't think I had it into me to eliminate nine, so I decided on five or six, and that would be plenty enough to my liking. Screw what father wanted, it was my life, anyway.

I didn't really pay attention during the Report. Galaxie was her usual bubbly and overexcited self, the girls were eager to answer any question she had, and all I wanted to do was hide under my throne.

Caitlynn painted such a perfect picture of our date and of me, I almost thought she was describing a movie she had seen. And I finally was able to put my finger on what made me uneasy about her at the end of our date : she was too perfect. Too perfect to be real, actually. Like she was acting or something. I had to admit she was cute and sweet and all, but her all-too-perfectness was a bit unnerving to me.

I tried to concentrate on the others, but an image of Haley in blue overalls reading a book up in a tree lost me. I tried to supress a laugh, but it was impossible. Why was this so funny now? I desperately tried to stop laughing, but I couldn't. I had a laughing fit right in the middle of the Report. How ridiculus. I managed to control myself before father made a comment, but every time I looked at her, I would start again. I forced myself to look at Galaxie and concentrate on her questions.

Finally, the Report was over, and we all scrambled to our feet and followed our hungry stomachs to the dining room for dinner. I ate quickly and excused myself. I needed to calm down before my visit that night.

When I was sure I would encounter few people in the halls, I made my way to the second floor and searched for a particular room. When I finally found it, I knocked and waited.

"Come in!"

I opened the door without saying anything, but I couldn't see her.

"Calissa, is that you? Would you please fetch us some tea? That would be great."

I put my hand over my mouth and supressed a chuckle. I followed her voice and found her on a deck chair on her balcony, still in her evening gown and reading a book – what a surprise! I picked up a chair from her room and placed it next to her with a purposed loud thud and sat on it.

Haley jumped with a non-gloved hand on her heart, and looked at me like I was a ghost.

"Gosh, Logan! Are you going to make me jump me every single time?"

"I might… And I'm afraid I'm not Calissa, I'm not bringing tea. Should I ring for some?"

"No, that's fine. I just thought it would nice to have tea with her. I'm not really thirsty, anyway." She shrugged and waved my suggestion away.

"Still reading that book from the other day?"

"Oh! No." She laughed softly. "It's another one. I finished the poems. If you want it, it's yours to take."

"Thanks, I'll take it later. I didn't know you were wearing glasses."

"Yeah. The makeover people thought they were outmoded and made me wear contact lenses instead. I'm not really used to those, so as soon as I'm here in my room, I peel them off and put my glasses back on. My eyes sting at the end oft he day."

"I like them, they soften your face."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Haley, it's the third or fourth time I've complimented you, but you never accept it."

"I know… Maybe I'm not really used to compliments, I guess."

"We'll work on than, then." I smiled and winked at her. She rolled her eyes at me.

Haley shivered. „I'm a bit cold, let me just get something to put on."

I nodded. And while she was inside, I switched chairs. Aaah, this one was much more comfortable! She came back with… a hoodie!

"Are you serious? A hoodie on an evening gown?"

"Why not? It's cozy and warm, just what I need right now. And give me my chair back!" She laughed and tried to pull me from my seat. But I was stronger and pulled her on the chair instead.

"It's large enough for both of us." I put one leg on each side and pulled her close to me. „And it'll keep you warm, too." Ha, the lamest excuse possible.

"Fine." She rested against me, her back to my chest. I wraped my arms around her. She was totally relaxed in my arms! Her scent made me almost dizzy and sent tinglings all over my body. I loved this new feeling!

She reached for her huge hairdo and digged in, only to retrieve a small hairpin.

"Ha! This one has been pricking my head all day! Thank goodness I finally found it. Do you mind if I let down my hair? It kind of pulls out my hair and it hurts."

"Sure! Here, let me do it."

"Do you even know how to take out hairpins?"

"Nope. But I better should learn now since I'm going to be married soon, right?"

"Okay." She moved herself a bit away from me so I could see better. "All you need to do is retrieve the hairpins. I have no idea how many there are, so brace yourself."

I digged my fingers in her soft brown hair and found hairpins. I took them out one at a time, making sure not to miss one. While I was doing that, I wanted to know something.

"Haley?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think there's a chance of you having feelings for me in the long run?"

"I wished you hadn't asked me that, Logan."

"Why not? Is there someone else in your life?" Please say no…

"No, there isn't." Thank God.

"Then why shouldn't I have asked this? I don't understand." I frowned, but she couldn't see me.

"Because I can't lie to you, and what I'm about to say is purely ridiculus."

My curiosity was to its fullest. "Please, do tell…"

"Well… like many girls my age in Illéa I think, I've had a crush on you since I was like twelve years old." The last part was said in a very fast wisper, but I heard it perfectly. My heart leaped and I almost whooped! My smile went from one ear to the other and I continued searching for hairpins without saying anything.

"It's stupid, right?" She turned to face me, but laughed when she saw my huge grin. "Seriously, Logan? Take off that smile you look like an idoit." She turned her back to me again, but I could sense she was smiling, too.

"All right, I think I'm done."

She brushed her very long hair with her fingers. "Nice job, for a first try." She smiled slyly.

I pulled her back to me, and this time her bun wasn't in the way. My cheek rested on the side of her head. "Have you ever cut your hair?"

"Of course. But only an inch or two every year. They tend to grow fast and thick."

Her body against mine was almost overwhelming, and all I wanted to do was kiss her and stay here all night. It was such a natural position, she fit right into me. I took one of her hands in mine and examined it. It was more smooth then the last time I had seen it, but still pink. I gently rubbed my thumb in her palm and she let me kiss it this time. Then I kissed what was visible of her neck under her hoodie. I smiled when she cocked her head to let me kiss her.

She straightened her back, and I thought she was shying away, but she was just taking her hoodie off! I had her soulders and neck at my mercy. I kissed them without thinking – I couldn't think anymore, actually. Warm tingles started in my lower belly and crawled to every single square inch of my body. This new feeling was amazing, and I wasn't ready for it to stop yet. To bad she had her back to me, or I would have kissed her on her full, beautiful, soft lips.

I think she read my mind, because she twisted around and looked at me. Her eyes were full of a hunger that must have mirrored mine. I leaned closer to her and rested my forehead on hers, feeling her breaths on me. My heart was hammering so fast, I swore she could hear it, too. I put a wild strand of her hair behind her ear and let my hand linger on her cheek. I had never kissed anyone before – except if you count Viviann – and I wanted my first kiss to be with Haley.

I leaned in closer, and brushed my lips on hers. Man! They were so warm and soft! They even tasted of raspberry. I kissed her this time, gently, enjoying another new feeling tingling trough me. I pressed my lips on hers harder and kissed her passionatly. I wraped my free arm around her waist and pulled her to me. I let myself fall back on the chair's backrest and she slowly leaned on me, not stopping our kiss. I felt like I was drifting through air, carried only by our kiss. I felt her hands on my chest and I explored her back with my hands.

Too soon, we broke appart, short breaths filling the silence around us.

I wanted to pull her back onto me and kiss her until morning. But I knew this was a dangerous path to walk on.

"I'm sorry I have to go already. But I'll come back, I promise."

Her defeated eyes broke my heart. I kissed her again, stood and left, taking the poetry book she had taken out for me, and didn't look back.

I didn't want to leave. But I knew if I stayed longer I might do something stupid.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey y'all! thanks for the reviews! =) and thanks for the critics, too! it's helpfull =) it makes me think deeper into the story and characters. And remember I'm writing from a young man's POV, right? I'm only a girl guessing at what it might be ;-)  
**

 **C _hapter Ten_**

I took a deep breath and knocked on her door. Louisa, her personal and favorite maid, opened the door and curtsied when she saw it was me.

"Your Majesty." She stepped aside and let me in. Her boudoir was in the south wing oft he Palace, so the sun was here all afternoon and evening. She was writing a letter at her small desk. Mother always looked beautiful, whatever she did. She lifted her head and smiled when she saw me. No wonder father had fallen in love with her. Who wouldn't? Her smile lit the room she was in, and melted the heart of whomever was gazing at her.

"Logan!" She put her pen down and stood, hugged me and kissed my cheek, but I didn't let go of her. I needed that hug more that I wanted to admit.

"Mother, am I interrupting you? I can come back later if you like."

"Oh no! I don't get to see much of you these days, with all these lovely girls around." She winked with an amused smile and led me to one of the couches of her boudoir. "What can I do for you?"

I didn't answer right away, breathing a few times to help me clear my mind and put the right words together.

"I'm a terrible person, mother, I need your help…" I couldn't bring myself to look at her while saying this.

"Why on earth would you say that, Logan?" Genuine concern crept on her lovely face. It was like she was saying _What have you done?_

I shrugged. "I don't know- I just- How do I put this? I feel like I've been judging and eliminating the girls only based on their looks and what they might be as a Princess. And I know I shouldn't be doing it this way."

"Logan, look at me." Her voice was so soft, I obeyed. "You're the Prince, so you can do whatever you like. If you feel a girl is not pretty enough, so be it."

"Yeah but what if I eliminated a girl only beacause she was not attracive, and she was the right one for me? I can't go back, now."

She smiled and put a comforting hand on my arm, and I took her hand in mine.

"I may be a woman, Logan, but I have one husband and four sons. I know pretty well how boys work. Looks often take the first place in a man's heart in the beginning. But then, love comes softly. Sometimes very slowly, and other times much faster, but certainly never at the same pace for the two people, nor does it come overnight. And no, before you ask, I don't believe in love at first sight." She paused a few seconds, taking her breath. "Use your instincts and your guts. If you already eliminated some of the girls, it's a good thing. I know you are a wise man and don't make rash decisions."

I chuckled and cleaned my fingernails on my suit. "Yeah, I'm a very wise man, I know that." Sarcasm filled my voice, and mother laughed. "But what do I do when I met all of the girls and eliminated some of them? What do I do with the rest? I'll have to start everything over, but with less girls."

"Yes, and no: you have to get to know them better this time."

I stood and started pacing the room. "Mother, I don't even know how to interact with most of them!"

"Logan, stop pacing around, you're making me dizzy."

I stopped walking but stayed standing.

She frowned. "Have you, like, _ever_ interacted with women before? You seem to think we are weird mythical creatures from another world." She giggled.

I had to laugh. "No, it's not what I was trying to say…" I rubbed my hair and my face. "It's just that the only women I've talked to are you, my cousins and aunts. And I wasn't trying to make them like me. They're not suitors, being family and all, so I didn't even have to try, it came naturaly…"

"And what about the daughters of all the ambassadors who came through here?"

"Well, most of them didn't even speak english. Try communicating in Chinese or in French…"

"And the Princesses around the world? I know you've met some."

"Two problems here: first, most of them don't speak english either, and second, some were even Heirs to their throne. I'm Heir to mine, so wich country do we serve? That's why I never really even tried with them. Besides: as Crown Prince of Illéa, I'm supposed to marry a Daughter of Illéa, remember? Rodrick, Matt and Jaiden can marry other Princesses, for all I care."

"Hmm. I never thought of it that way, I have to admit."

"Right. And now I have 29 girls here, who are all suitors, and fighting for the Crown. Or me. It's the same thing." I shrugged and sat back next to mother.

"Oh no, it's not the same thing."

"Why not? They'll have the Crown once they have me, so it doesn't make a difference, anyway."

"Logan, look at me. This is very important."

I turned to face her. "What."

"Women can be very dangerous creatures when they're aiming for something they want. May it be power, money, or you name it. You must search for the ones who are aiming too high, at your head, and not at your heart."

"Love comes softly. Isn't it what you said? Love can come later." I shrugged.

"I don't think it will in this case. No. You have to marry a young woman you love, and who loves you back for the man you are, and not for the Prince you are.

We both remained silent for a few minutes. I replayed the conversation in my mind. How will I know if a girl wants the crown over me? She'll never admit it.

"Mother, did you want the Crown?

She smiled. "Honestly? Not really. I never imagined I'd make it to the Elite, let alone the to be Princess. I thought some of the others would be better suited for it than me. But your father had other plans. And when he proposed to me, I hesitated. I loved him, I really did." I noticed the past tense, here… "But I wasn't sure I was fit for the Crown. And I told him so. He ignored that and still married me. I've grown used to it by now. But in the beginning I was always avoiding my responsabilities."

She stopped her story and contemplated the past for a few seconds.

"What happened then?"

She shook the memories away. "Your father… convinced me to face my responsabilities and honor his choice of a wife." Something passed in her eyes, but I didn't grasp it fast enough, for a second later it was gone. Had he _convinced_ her the same way he _negociated_ with me?

I frowned. "Did he hurt you, mother?"

But her sad smile said it all. "No. Not physically, though. But there are words much more powerful than blows…" Her voice was only a wisper. A newfound hate took root in my heart. Father was going to pay hard for this. I could endure physical pain. But I wouldn't let him touch anybody else, even with words. I didn't know how he was going to pay, yet, but it would happen eventually.

I tried to hide my anger in my voice, and I think I succeeded. "Do you still love him?"

"Of course, honey." The answer came too quickly for it to be genuine. Like she was waiting for the question.

I wanted to change the subject, fearing I might explode. "Mother, how did you know you loved father, during your Selection?" I wanted good memories to come back in her heart.

Her features softened and she relaxed a bit. "Everytime I saw him, my heart fluttered and I thought it would jump out of my chest. So imagine what my heart did when he spoke to me or touched me… I always felt like I was floating in warm air and was carried olny by his touch or voice…"

I thought about my evening with Haley, and how I had felt exactly the same thing.

"Can you love a person without really knowing her?"

"It sometimes starts this way. But you'll have to get to know her better, though. If you find her pretty, it's a good start. But remember looks don't stay untouched for ever. You'll have to learn to love her for _who_ she is, too, not only for _what_ she is. No matter how beautiful she is. And," she lifted a finger at me, "she must know you as well, know all your dark secrets, and love you for your personality and wits, and not only for your Crown or handsomness." She winked at me. "And remember you can always change your mind and take your time."

"So you think I should have multiple relationships, if one fails?"

"I know this sounds awkward, but this is what the Selection is for."

Huh. I never thought of it that way. I always viewed the Selection like a big lottery, where I had to eliminate them one by one, until only one remained, and I'd have to marry her. I never considered having several favorites to choose from at the end… This was a bit creepy, but appealing.

And it changed everything.

I smiled and kissed mother on the cheek. "Thank you, mother. You are Wisdom itself." I left her with new plans in my mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter Eleven_**

I still had a couple hours before dinner, so I decided to go on my little hill, near the pond to think and plan. And as I walked to the back doors, I almost bumped into Denielle and Caitlynn.

"Good afternoon, Ladies!" I slightly bowed, but saw something wasn't right. Caitlynn was as pale as a ghost. I frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Caitlynn felt light-headed and dizzy and very pale, so I'm helping her to the hospital wing."

"Oh, thank you Denielle, I'll take it from here." I scooped Caitlynn in my arms, nodded to Denielle and headed for the hospital. She was limp, rested her head on my chest and brought a hand to her forehead, whimpering along the way.

"Don't faint, Caitlynn, we're almost there." The double doors were closed, so I opened one with my elbow and pushed it with my foot. All the beds were empty, and I gently laid her down on the first bed.

Nurse Roberta came in running. "Oh my goodness, what happened?"

"I don't think it's serious. She was just dizzy and light-headed."

"All right. Let me check her."

I stepped out of the way and went to the other side of the bed, sitting on the mattress next to her. Nurse Roberta checked her pulse, her tongue, her throat, and her eyes.

"Well?"

"Your Majesty, she simply is dehydrated." She turned to talk to Caitlynn. "Miss, have you been drinking enough today? Water, tea, or anything else?"

Caitlynn frowned. "I can't remember." Her voice was so weak!

"Okay, I'll be right back." Nurse Roberta scrambled away.

Caitlynn weakly grabbed my hand like it was her only line to life. "Please stay with me?"

I smiled. I couldn't leave her like this. She was as white as porcelain, and now she really resembled a fragile doll. I gently squeezed her hand. "I'm not going anywhere." And kissed her forehead.

Nurse Roberta came back with a tray. She put it on Caitlynn's bedside table and poured water in a glass. A cup of tea was waiting, too.

"You're Majesty, will you help me sit her up a bit?"

"Of course." I gently pulled her upright while Nurse Roberta piled pillows behind her back. She sat back and the nurse helped her sip the water.

Between sips, Nurse Roberta talked to her. "Miss, where do you come from?"

"Carolina."

"Well, no wonder you're dehydrated. You see, here in Angeles, summer is very dry and hot. You are used to much more damp summers. You need to be drinking all day long."

"Okay…"

"And do not hesitate to ask the maids for water, tea, lemonade, or whatever you like. They're here to help you and make you comfortable."

I smiled at the pretty young Lady on the bed. She looked so vulnerable. „Please do as the nurse says, okay?"

She smiled and nodded at me. "I will."

"All right, I'll leave you two alone. I'll come check on her in a little while. Your Majesty, please make sure she drinks the whole pitcher and the cup of tea."

I liked nurse Roberta. She was always a little bossy, and it made me laugh. "Yes, sir." I made a mock salute and chuckled. She giggled and went away.

I filled the glass again and handed it to her. "Here, you have to drink it, but not to fast." She took the glass from my hand and our finger brushed. It sent tingles in my arm, and I felt my cheeks redden a little. But I don't think she noticed.

"Are you feeling better? Your cheeks have coloured again."

"Yes, thank you." She smiled shyly. "It's a good thing you found us. I don't think I would have been able to walk all the way here, and Denielle couldn't have carried me."

I nodded. "But I think she would have known what to do. She's a nurse, you know?"

"Really? She's the one who noticed I wasn't well and insisted on bringing me here."

"A good thing she did, then. I was just headed to the pond when I bumped into you."

"Oh? Needed some time to think?"

"Yeah." I still had her hand in mine, and I gently stroked it with my thumb. I checked the time. "I'm afraid you won't have time to change before dinner."

"I wasn't planning on going anyway. I think I'm going to ask to have it in my room."

"Yes, you need to rest."

She looked at me shyly. "Would you want to join me for dinner?"

I cocked my head and thought about it for a few seconds. This was perfect for my new plans. "You know what? This is an excellent idea. I'd love to."

A sparkle of triumph gleamed in her eyes for a second, and I wondered about it.

"Good! Then I'll ask for two trays and you can come whenever you're ready."

Nurse Roberta came back and checked Caitlynn again. "You're okay to go, but first drink the tea." Caitlynn obeyed and drank the now warm tea, under the nurse's scrutiny. When she finished it, Nurse Roberta nodded, took the cup from her hands and carried the tray away.

"You can go, now!"

I held out my hand to help her out of the bed and escorted her to her room.

"I'll let you get ready and order our dinner. I'll be back shortly."

She curtsied and I almost ran to my room.

"Jacob?"

"Yes, Your Highness?" I frowned at him. "I mean, Logan."

"I won't be going down to dinner. I'll be having dinner with Lady Caitlynn in her room. No one is to disturb us. I'll be back when I'll be back."

He bowed. "Very well, Sir."

I quickly checked my reflection and smoothed my hair down. If I was going to have several girlfriends at once, I'd better start now. Although it still felt weird. Normal people dated only one person at a time. Well, as mother had reminded it so well, I'm not a normal person: I'm the Prince and I can do whatever I want, however I want. I smiled mischievously at my reflection.

I nodded to Jacob and headed to Caitlynn's room. I turned a corner and literally bumped into Haley.

"Ow!"

"Oh my God, Haley! I'm so sorry… Are you alright?" I put my hands on her shoulders.

She looked at me, holding her nose. "Yeah, I think so. What are you doing here? It's already late for dinner."

"I'm having dinner with Caitlynn… um… in her room."

A painful expression distorted her face for a split second, but was then gone. I'll never forget that look, because I felt my heart shatter in a million pieces. I wanted to tell her I had been invited and that it wasn't my idea in the first place. But she was already gone downstairs.

I wanted to kick myself for saying that. But I knew I couldn't lie to her face. She had always been honest with me, I had to return the favour. And besides, the Selection made it possible for me to date 35 girls at the same time. I never thought it would be this hard. There's only one me, and I only have one heart. And I was afraid I had already given most of it away.

Reluctantly, I made my way to Caitlynn's room. I knocked and she opened. She had time to change her gown – this one went all the way down to the ground and was a deep red, very revealing. I had difficulty keeping my gaze to her eyes, it would always go down a bit, before I forced myself to look anywhere else.

Our dinner arrived a few minutes later, and we ate and talked all evening. My concentration for not gazing at her cleavage took my ability away to listen and to remember what she was talking about.

Each time my gaze slipped down for a second, tingles spread in my body. My hand was resting on the table, clenching and unclenching my fist. I think she saw my nervousness, because she brushed my hand with her fingers and came closer to me, resting her free hand on my thigh. I leaned back trying to escape her grasp on me. But it was too late.

My hands grabbed her waist and I pulled her to me. She kissed me first, looping her arms around my neck. I couldn't resist her and kissed her back. She was intoxicating and I totally fell for it. My mind was empty and all I could do was enjoy her proximity and her touch, and kiss her with all of me.

Suddenly a memory of Haley crept into my mind, and I froze.

"What's wrong, Logan?" her honeyed voice tried to take me back to her. Her hands on my chest almost made me come back, but I willed myself to grab her wrists and gently push her away from me.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." My breathing was hard. I forced myself to stand and head to the door.

"Logan, come back! I can show you other things…"

I didn't answer. I wanted those other things. But not with her.

Damn! Having several girlfriends was really not for me. I couldn't cut my heart in two and give it to two different women. I ran back to my room and slammed the door. I let myself slide to the floor, my back on the door.

I took my head in my hands and stayed like this I don't know how long. I wouldn't be able to look at Caitlynn. Nor Haley. I felt like I had betrayed her. I wanted to kick myself to have fallen in Caitlynn's trap. That look of triumph in her eyes, back in the hospital, made total sense now. I was such an idiot! I almost wanted a whipping from father for what I had done to Haley. Almost.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter Twelve_**

I barely slept that night, tossing around. In the morning, I got up early, put my running clothes and shoes on and went outside unnoticed. I jogged to my track. But before I arrived there, I saw one of the Selected. It was Denielle. She saw me and waved; it was too late to back out and go to another trail, now, so I continued until I was at her side.

"You run, too?"

"Yes! I haven't done it since I came here, but I needed a little exercise. My maids told me about this track, but they didn't say you used it, too…"

"The track is for everyone to use. And not a lot of people here know I run."

"Oh. Well, do you mind if we run together, Logan?"

"No not at all. But I'm here to run hard and fast, this morning. Think you can manage?"

"Um… I'm more of a slow runner, I'm afraid. You just go ahead."

"Very well. See you later then!" And I ran off. I needed to cleanse myself of whatever clung to me from my encounter with Caitlynn. I ran fast and hard, just like I had planned. The trees passed by me so fast, I lost track of time and distance. The track made a loop and I started a second round, passing Denielle fast. I couldn't breathe anymore, but I pushed myself to the end of the track.

When I finally arrived in front of the back doors, I let myself fall on the wooden bench. I spread my trembling limbs and tried to give my lungs the long awaited gulps of oxygen they needed. I was breathless and gave myself time to calm down in the early morning freshness. I saw Denielle come back, jogging lightly.

She sat next to me. "Feeling better?"

I expired long and slow. "Maybe. Not sure. I may need another lap."

She smiled and put a hand on my arm. "What are you running from, Logan?"

I lifted an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. You seemed in a hurry."

"I don't know… I try to run every day. I can't always. But since I was up early this morning, I thought _why not now?_ ".

"Okay. Well, I have to get back, we girls need more time to get ready." She winked at me and left.

Was I running from something? Maybe. I was running from Caitlynn's intoxicating grasp. I was running from Haley's pained face. Running from father. From my responsibilities. From this stupid Palace where I had to be Prince. I shook my thoughts away and braced myself for the coming day.

I walked back to my room, taking secret passages so as to not encounter anyone else. I jumped into the shower and let the water do its job. When I was wrinkled like an old man, I decided to use the soap. Once I was finished, Jacob handed me a large towel – I didn't even hear him come in. I got dressed and went to father's office to pick up my work. I wanted to work alone, in my room this morning.

And then it was time to go down for breakfast. I arrived late on purpose, so the girls would all be seated already and I didn't need to talk to any of them. They all stood and curtsied when I entered. My nod made them all sit at the same time.

I ate my breakfast without even looking at them. I felt what I had done was written all over my face.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, rocks rained from crashing windows. The girls all screamed and leaped from their seats. A couple gaz-bombs followed, exploding and spreading blue smoke around the room.

"The Resistants!" father yelled. "Follow us to the Safe Room, Ladies!"

I was paralyzed. This hadn't happened in some time. I thought they were in the South, well contained. But I remembered that was a few weeks ago, and they had had all the luxury of time to come here. Panicked, I looked at the remaining girls in the room.

Denielle was crouching next to Elaine, who was unconscious on the ground. Denielle tried to carry her, but I knew she wouldn't make it fast enough to the Safe Room. I took Elaine in my arms and checked one last time in the smoke to make sure they were all out of danger. But there was still Haley, with Beverly in her arms. I saw Haley kick her shoes off and run for the door. I couldn't breathe anymore and ran, too, hoping Haley would follow me.

A guard was waiting for us near the invisible door and opened for me.

"Don't close it yet! There are two more girls coming!"

"Yes sir!"

I ran down the stairs as fast as I dared with Elaine and bolted to the huge metallic doors. I laid Elaine on one of the free cots and I saw my sleeve was red with blood. It came from Elaine's head! She must have been hit by one of the flying rocks.

"Denielle! Elaine's hurt! There's a medical box here." I ran to it and took it back to Denielle, who opened it and started to check on Elaine's wound.

Haley had arrived and laid Beverly on another cot. She, too, was bleeding from the head. Haley didn't even look at me. She went to sit in a corner of the room, with her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. She was breathing hard, and her head was leaned against the wall.

I walked to her. But when she saw me come near her, she turned her head away and ignored me. I felt defeated. She had all the rights to do that. But I wished she didn't. I walked away, checking on the other girls. Some were crying, a few were praying, and others were paralysed with fear.

I kept an eye on Haley. She had now her head in her arms. I saw two girls – Julie and Savannah, I think – walk to her and sit on either side of her. I couldn't hear what they said to her, but Haley's shoulders started shaking. She was crying! The two girls put their arms around Haley and stayed with her for a long time.

I sat on Beverly's cot. Denielle had patched her head and now was time to wake her up. She took some scented salts from the medical box and placed them under Beverly's nose. She woke up instantly and looked around.

I smiled at her. "It's all right, Beverly." I took her hand. "You were unconscious for a few minutes."

She frowned and touched her head. "What happened?"

"You were hit by a rock thrown by the Resistants. I already had unconscious Elaine in my arms, so Haley carried you here."

She smiled. "I'm not surprised. She has always been nice to me. When everyone else looked down on me for being a Six, she was my only friend." She paused. "Maybe because she was a Seven."

I shook my head. "No, Haley just has a golden heart."

"Yeah, she does."

"Excuse me, Beverly, I need to check on Elaine." She nodded and I went to sit on Elaine's cot. She was already awake.

"Elaine, how are you feeling?"

"My mind's a little foggy."

"That doesn't surprise me. You were hit by a flying rock."

"Yeah, Denielle told me. Thanks for carrying me here…"

I smiled and took her hand. "No problem."

Denielle was sorting the medical box and cleaning her hands in the rusty sink. "Hey, thanks for being a nurse, today." I leaned against the wall next to her.

"It's my job. I wasn't even thinking, I just did it."

"Well thank you anyway." I looked at Haley one more time. She wasn't crying anymore, and the two girls had left her side. "Would you check on Haley for me? She was crying, and she won't let me come near her."

Denielle lifted an eyebrow. "Sure."

"Thanks. And please report back?"

She chuckled. "We'll see. Ever heard about professional secrecy?" She winked and headed for Haley.

I scanned the room. Most of the girls had calmed down. Now all we had to do was wait for the General's clearance. It could take only a few minutes or many hours. I saw Caitlynn walk towards me.

"Are you alright, Logan?"

I crossed my arms on my chest. "What do you want?"

She blushed and looked at her feet. "What happened last night?"

" _You_ happened. Don't ever do that again."

"Didn't you like it?" She looked at me from under her long eyelashes. Seriously? But I couldn't admit it to her.

"No, not coming from you." I huffed. "Last night you showed me somebody else. How am I supposed to trust you, now? Who are you? _What_ are you? What do you want?"

She didn't answer and I saw tears swelling in her eyes. No, I wasn't going to fall for her act again. "Tell me."

Tears spilled on her cheeks and she looked at me with puppy eyes.

"I warn you, I'm not going to fall for it again. Either you tell me what you truly want, or I send you home."

"You would send me home after last night?" She was half whispering, half yelling at me.

" _Especially_ after last night. You had no right to pull me like that in your lair. I'm the one supposed to be doing the choosing, remember?"

She looked down at her shoes again. "I thought I could help you choose…"

"Well to bad it backfired on you, Caitlynn. As soon as we're out of this room, you're going home."

"What?" a genuine shocked expression covered her face.

"You heard me." And I went to check on mother.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! how do you like the story so far? I hope you like this chapter ;-) please tell me what you think =)  
**

 ** _Chapter Thirteen_**

A couple hours after the attack, the General told us we could go back upstairs. The whole Palace was a total wreckage, and servants were cleaning up everything. Thankfully, no one was killed, but some had been stunned from the gas-bombs.

Before anything else, I made sure the two wounded girls were brought to the Hospital Wing. Then, as promised, I sent Caitlynn home. She was making a scene about it, but I completely ignored her.

I saw Denielle coming back from the hospital.

"How are they doing?"

"They're all right. The doctor is keeping them in for the day to make sure the wounds don't get infected."

"Thank you for your help, Denielle."

"You're welcome."

"And what about Haley? Did she talk to you?"

She frowned a little.

"Yeah, but I didn't really understand what she was talking about."

"Tell me."

"Well, she said she would have preferred a lie and a whole heart, than the truth and a shattered heart."

I ran my fingers through my hair, exhaling. "Thanks." Why do I always act as an idiot? First I break Haley's heart, then I let myself fall for Caitlynn's tricks on me.

"What happened?" Her voice was soft and compassionate.

I don't know why, but Denielle was someone I didn't hesitate to confide in. so I told her about the night before, and my conversation with Caitlynn in the Safe Room.

She crossed her arms on her chest and lifted an eyebrow. "Well, to be honest, it doesn't surprise me a single bit. It wasn't a secret, for us girls, that she was aiming for your crown and not your heart."

"Why didn't you tell me this? It could have saved a lot of time."

She shrugged. "We're not supposed to sabotage each other."

"Do you know who else only wants the crown?"

She eyed me suspiciously. "What's in it for me if I tell you?"

"You want to bargain?" I chuckled and crossed my arms, too. "Fine. What do you want?"

She tilted her head to the side, thinking. "I want to make it to the Elite."

"But not the One?"

"No… if I become the Princess, I won't be able to be a Doctor."

"You really love your job, huh?"

"Yeah." She blushed a little and I realised she was really pretty.

"Okay. What about this: You tell me who wants the crown and not my heart, and not only do I keep you in the Elite, but also when you have your Doctor's degree, I hire you here."

"What? Here? As in the Royal's Doctor?"

"Yeah. I don't like the one we have now, and I'd like a friend here, too."

She stared at me a few seconds, thinking about our bargain. Then she held out her hand. "Deal."

I shake her hand. "Deal. So? Who?"

She gives me a few names – Caitlynn, I already knew, Adell, Julie, Esme, Caelan and Felice.

"What about you, Denielle?

"Do you want an honest answer or the one you want to hear?"

"Both?" I chuckled.

She laughed, too. "I never aimed for the Crown, because I honestly never thought I'd be Selected. And you know I want to be a doctor, so this whole Selection thing was only some kind of adventure for me, and a huge honour to meet you. So I was never aiming at your heart, either…"

I smiled. She was really sweet. "Well, I'm happy I've made a friend out of you, Denielle. And hurry up with your Doctor's degree!"

"Oh, I will! Once the Selection is over, though." She winked at me and walked away.

I checked the time. Noon.

I headed to the Dining Room and sat, waiting for the others to come in. I had five girls to eliminate fast, and I had an idea on how to do that. Besides, I already knew who I was going to choose at the end, so I might as well accelerate the Selection and satisfy father with twelve eliminations in three weeks.

I didn't realise father and mother came in. I sat straighter and we waited for the girls to come in. When everyone was finally here, the dishes were brought in and we started eating. At the end, I stood and asked for their attention.

"Ladies, after the events of this morning, I am terribly sorry to announce to you that I will be eliminating five girls now. We need the Selection to move on a little bit faster, before another attack occurs and something happens to you. The next girls I will call will be going home shortly after lunch. Lady Felice, Lady Esme, Lady Caelan, Lady Adell and Lady Julie. I'm sorry." No, truly I wasn't. Sending them home was sparing me time for the others.

The five girls all went pale. Since Denielle knew about them, I guessed they all knew why they were leaving. They had a traitor amongst them, and the thought almost made me laugh. I took the drawing hat.

"Now, for my afternoon date." I picked a piece of paper, hoping it wouldn't be one of the five I had just eliminated. "Lady Haley Ann." My heart sank. I hoped she would talk to me now. I looked at her, but she wasn't looking at me. "I'll be picking you up in an hour in your room." She didn't answer or look at me. I glanced at Denielle. She sent me a sad, but comforting smile.

After the hour was up, I headed to Haley's room and knocked. Calissa, her maid, opened.

"Your Highness."

"Hello Calissa. Um… is Lady Haley here?"

"No. Did she know you were coming?"

I frowned. "Yes, I had a date with her this afternoon and I was supposed to pick her up now."

She put a hand over her mouth. "I'm terribly sorry, Your Highness. She didn't tell me about it."

"Doesn't surprise me. Do you have any idea where she is?"

"She said she would be in the Gardens, and she took a book with her." Not surprising either. She must prefer the company of a book over mine, right now.

"Thank you, Calissa. I'll go see if I can find her." I turned away, but thought of something else. "Oh wait. Was she wearing a dress?"

Calissa frowned, thinking. "No. She put pants on. But I have no idea why."

"Thank you." This time I walked away and headed for the Gardens. I went outside and I knew exactly where to look for her. Well, not exactly where, but I knew where I _wouldn't_ find her: on firm ground. I looked for trees with low branches, but there were not much. Then I thought of the swing tree, the apple tree.

I walked there casually, like I wasn't looking for her. I sat on the swing and lifted my head. And yep, there she was, reading a book in a tree.

"No need to hide any longer, Haley."

No answer.

"Haley? Can you come down?"

"No."

I sighed. "Please?"

"No. Go away."

"Haley, come on! You're a Lady, not a bird. Come down from that tree."

"You can't make me."

"I know you're mad at me… I'm sorry, okay?"

"Leave me alone, Logan!"

If she wasn't going to come down, I would wait. I sat on the swing and pushed myself back and forth, keeping my feet rooted in the ground. Then I twisted and twisted and twisted until I couldn't touch the ground anymore, and I let go. I twirled in the swing until the ropes untangled, and then they tangled in the other direction, and on and on it went. I was dizzy by the time the swing stopped.

"Go away, Logan!

"No, I'm going to wait until you come down."

"Why? You don't know how to climb a tree?"

"You think? Fine." I took off my vest and shoes and looked at the trunk. How on earth did she climb up there? And to be honest, climbing trees was not part of my princely education. I hoped nobody would see me. I climbed on the swing and managed to grab the branch above it. I hauled myself up, and then the branches were closer to one an other so it was easier to go up. _Don't look down, Logan._

"Is this a trap or something? Are you going to push me and kill me?"

"No, killing a Royal wouldn't benefit me: I would be sentenced to death, and it's too much paperwork."

"And what if I fall on my own?"

"I would still be the only suspect. So you better not fall."

I climbed all the way to Haley, and sat facing her.

She looked at me, still frowning. "I wouldn't sit there, if I were you."

"Why not?"

"Think. We're both on the same and it's going to crack. Stay close to the trunk."

I climbed on a branch just above and sat leaning on the trunk.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes."

"Look, I'm sorry. I sent her home. Isn't it enough?"

"No. There are 23 other girls left. And as much as I'd love to be your girlfriend, I don't want to share you. So here. Take your piece of heart back." She held out her hand.

I took it from her. "I'd rather you kept it, you know?"

"I don't want a piece. If I'm going to have it, I want all of it." She still wasn't looking at me, staring blindly at the words on the page in front of her.

"Then take all of it."

"No. And give me mine back." She held out her hand. "Careful, it's broken."

I reluctantly gave it to her, brushing my fingers on her hand. But before I could close my hand on hers, she pulled it away and put her heart in her pocket. "Don't you have other girlfriends to go to?"

"They're not my girlfriends, Haley Ann."

"Don't call me that."

"Can we start over? I don't know what got into me last night, but I couldn't push away the image of your heartbroken face from my mind. I wanted to scream and kick myself all night."

"Imagine this, Logan: a Princess is having her Selection and you're one of the 35 suitors. She spends time with you, telling you things that make you hope and believe you're special and that she loves you. Of course, she doesn't say it in so many words, but that's what you understand. But then you see her spending time with the others and telling them the same things she did to you. How would you feel?"

I thought about it for a moment. "I don't know… betrayed? Used? Miserable?"

"Exactly. So now, let me mend the pieces of my heart together. And leave me alone."

I sighed and whispered: "I love you, you know?" and climbed down. I don't know if she heard me or not, but I needed to find a way to win her back.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

For the next four days before the third Report, I tried to date the other ones, too, but Haley never left my thoughts. I busied myself with work in the morning and two dates a day. But Haley's pained face still haunted me. She didn't wear dresses anymore, and only came out of her room for meals.

I ended up sending home four – Willow, Astrid, Dalila and Zoey – of the eight girls I met that week, but I still had 19 girls here. If I could choose, I would have sent them all then and kept only one. But first I needed to win her back…

The heat of the Report studio made me want to sleep. But I tried to focus on Galaxie and the girls. I saw Haley in the back row, and she was wearing a dress. I guess she didn't have a choice that night. And I'm grateful she didn't, because she was beautiful.

After the Report, we all headed to the Dining Room where a wonderful meal was waiting for us. But I ate without thinking, still trying to find a way to Haley's heart. I tried sending her notes via her maids, but she never answered back. I even copied one of the poems from the book, but she didn't say anything about it. I don't even know if she read what I sent her. I couldn't draw her out of the Hat again. And when I had come to her room, she had opened the door and slammed it back shut before I could say anything.

After dinner, I took a break from dating. I went to the gym and stripped down to put my swimsuit on. I walked to the small pool and switched on the hardest current possible. I swam for a long time, until I couldn't anymore and my muscles were burning. But my mind still wouldn't shut the image of Haley out. I towelled and walked back to my room, taking secret passages. I didn't want the girls to see me half naked with dripping hair.

Jacob was waiting for me and handed me a fresh suit. I couldn't sleep anyway and I still had plans to work on.

A knock on the door made me jump. Jacob went to open it.

"Your Majesty," he bowed low. I turned to see father in the doorway.

"Good evening father."

"Logan, we need to talk."

"Sure." I waited.

"In my office."

I winced but recovered quickly. What had I done now? I followed him to his office and he shut the door behind me. He looked out the window in the setting sun.

"Why haven't you eliminated the fat one yet?"

I straightened my back and tensed my still burning muscles. "I won't."

He turned around. "Why not? She is ruining our image. Your image, when seen with you."

"She's going to be in the Elite. And you can't change my mind."

"Oh, you think I can't?"

I looked at him right in the eyes. "No you can't."

"Come on, Logan! Don't you see she doesn't want to be here? She's doing everything she can to be eliminated." I thought about it, I wanted to defend her, but he was right. She was rude with me, she wasn't wearing dresses and didn't care about anything. She wanted to go home. But I wouldn't let her.

"I won't let her go home."

He eyed me suspiciously "She's the One, huh? I hope for you and for her that she's not…" He turned back to his window and I got out. No use staying here to endure him.

I really needed to find a solution to bring her back.

I went back to my room and Jacob looked at me expectantly. "Don't worry, nothing happened." He sighed in relief. "I'll be staying up late. You can go. Good night, Jacob."

"Good night, Logan." He went out.

I propped myself on my couch and read the poems. I still needed to finish that book.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the alarm rang, deafening and constant. The Resistants were back! It hadn't been a week… I jumped to my feet and found the secret passage to the Safe Room. I was the first one down there after mother and father. I waited near the big metallic doors for the girls, and counted them as they arrived.

Five, six, eight, twelve, thirteen, sixteen, eighteen. One was missing, and of course it had to be Haley. I paced in the doorway and decided to go look for her when father gripped my collar and pulled me in the room, closing the door.

"No! One is missing!"

"I don't care! But you certainly won't go after her!"

I saw Haley running down the stairs, tangled in her robe and she skipped a step and tumbled all the way down. She wasn't unconscious but her forehead was bleeding. Father was still holding me back, I couldn't help her! She tried to stand but fell back to the floor.

Denielle and Beverly ran to her rescue and helped her in the room. Father closed the doors and we were all safely inside. I wrestled myself from father's grip and ran to Haley who was sitting on one of the cots. Denielle was patching up her head-injury, and I noticed the foot was at a weird angle. Was it broken?

Haley saw me watching. "It's only badly twisted."

I sighed, relieved. "Are you all right?"

She didn't even look at me. "I will be once I'm home."

Denielle quickly looked at me, then at Haley, and then back to her wound. "Why would you say that?"

She shrugged. "He knows." She pointed at me with her thumb.

"Haley, I'm not sending you home, whatever you say." And I stood to check on the others. It was the middle of the night.

Father stood in the center of the room, asking for everyone's attention. "All right, everyone. We don't know how long this will take, so we better make ourselves comfortable. There are six of us and nineteen of you, and only ten cots. There is a pile of blankets in that closet. Make yourselves comfortable enough to try to sleep."

Father took a cot and snored right away. Rodrick, Matt and Jaiden all took blankets and went to a corner of the room, and I smiled at the sight, they much more generous than father, who was so selfish by taking a cot to himself. I saw some girls pushing the cots together to make larger beds and sleep three on two cots. That was smart. But there was still not enough for everyone. Haley hobbled to the closet and retrieved a blanket. She went near a wall and spread the blanket before laying down, facing the wall.

I sat on the ground near her head, but didn't say anything. I tried not to look at her bare legs in her tiny pajama shorts, but it was hard. My heart beat a little faster. Wisps of her hair stuck out her long braid. I dared brush my fingers on it, but she immediately tucked her braid under her. I sighed.

I whispered. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think you can try?"

She shrugged.

"How's your head?"

"It throbs, but it'll be okay. The cut isn't deep."

"Haley," I was still whispering. "How can I make it up to you? I have been thinking on it for a week but I can't find a solution. You never answered my notes back. Did you even read them?"

"I did." She turned to lay on her back and looked at me. "You know, I think my ego was the most hurt in all this story. I'm a very proud person, I'm afraid. And it's very hard for me to admit it."

I smiled. "You need a pillow?" I patted my thigh. She smiled and put her head on my leg. "Then how can I make it up to you?"

"I don't know."

I played with a strand of hair, loose from her braid. "Can we start over?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Wouldn't it be better if we continued from where we left off?"

I saw a sparkle of amusement in her eyes.

"I'd love that."

She undid her braid. "Here, play with my hair. My mother used to do that when I was little and it would make me fall asleep. That could make up for what you did." She smiled slyly.

I smiled back, more than happy to oblige. It didn't take long before she was sleeping. I could have played with her hair all night long, but I eventually fell asleep, too.

I woke up to a small kick in the feet. My head jerked straight up and father was hovering over me. "Careful, Logan." He motioned Haley with his head. I sighed and saw the metallic doors were opened and people were waking up. I checked the time: 8 o'clock. We had stayed there all night. I gently rubbed Haley's cheek to wake her up. She stirred and opened her eyes, rubbing them like a small child would. I smiled.

"You need to go to the Hospital Wing for your foot. I'll help you there. But don't move, I'll be right back." She looked at me quizzically and lifted her head to let me stand. I ran to her room and thank goodness Calissa was there.

"Calissa, I need a pair of pants or sweatpants or something for Haley."

My urgent tone made her run to the closet and retrieve a pair of sweatpants.

"Thank you!" I said running back to the Safe Room.

Haley was standing up and holding onto Denielle, wincing. Her foot was still at a weird angle.

"I'll carry you there, but first put this on." I handed her the pants.

"No, you won't carry me, and why do I have to wear that?"

I looked at Denielle, and she took my stare as a cue to leave. I mouthed the words _thank you_ and she nodded, smiling.

"Because if you don't, I might to something stupid." She looked at her bare legs and blushed.

"Fine. But you're still not carrying me. You won't make it all the way up there."

I tilted my head. "Is this a challenge?"

"No it's not. I'm just not made to be carried." She blushed and looked away.

"I don't care. You won't walk all the way up there." And I scooped her up in my arms. I was strong, I didn't see where the problem was.

"Put me down!" She hissed between gritted teeth.

"Nope."

I walked the three floors up, carrying her. She stopped complaining after the first floor. Instead, she leaned her head on my shoulder and I wanted to hold her like this forever.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

I spent the whole morning in the Hospital Wing with Haley. The Doctor had to pop her ankle back into place, and it was excruciatingly painful for her – and for me, too, to watch and hear the "pop" sound –, so I tried to make it easier for her. She had to walk with crutches for a few days and I helped her to the dining room for lunch. We were the last ones to come in and everybody saw how we had grown back together.

Some of the girls, I realised, wore jealous faces. Denielle was smiling and nodding at me, and father was fuming. I helped Haley to her chair and kissed her cheek. I wanted everyone to know where we stood.

I reluctantly sat next to father and the breakfast dishes were carried in.

"Where were you this morning?" He whispered through a fake smile.

"With Haley. The doctor had to take care of her ankle."

" _All_ morning?"

"Yes."

"What about your work?"

"I'll come this afternoon, father." I didn't look at him. I seriously preferred a date with any of the girls over an afternoon with father.

I tried to linger as long as I could with my meal, but eventually, I finished it and I dragged my feet all the way to father's office. I opened the door and entered. He was already working and ignored me. I silently took my stack of papers to go through and sat at another table, away from father, near the window, and took my vest off.

I managed to focus on the budget cuts for ten minutes. Then I lifted my head and looked outside. I smiled. All the girls were outside in the sun with my brothers playing baseball. Rodrick was teaching Elaine how to hold the bat. He was behind her, his arms around her on the bat, and he visibly enjoyed it! He wasn't really supposed to flirt with the girls, but Elaine was younger than him, and much better suited for him then for me. If he wanted to choose a girl from the other ones, why not? I already had made my pick, anyway.

A smack on the head jerked me back to reality.

"Focus, Logan!" He looked outside. "Still thinking on choosing the fat one?"

"Don't call her that!"

"I'm just stating the facts, son"

"And don't call me that." I said through gritted teeth. "I'm not your son!"

He squinted his eyes. "How dare you say that? I raised you since you were a boy for you to be King one day. If you're not my son, then you won't be King!"

"Oh, I'll be King, father! But on my own terms!" I stood to face him, because I felt I would be strong enough to fight him.

"Oh no you are not!" The punch in the nose was unexpected. That was new. But he didn't wait for me to recover enough to straighten myself, and he sent another one. I held myself on the edge of the table so as not to fall. I heard the click of his belt indicating it was being taken off and I braced myself for what was coming.

He made sure to take me away from the window so no one would see. The first blow of the belt caught me off guard, and the next one incapacitated me to do anything else but to focus on not fainting. I lost count after four blows this time. When it finally stopped, I slowly turned to see my father breathing hard and sitting on his chair.

I looked at him. How could he be his breathless after this? I was supposed to be the one near death, now. Not him. I didn't linger any longer than necessary and left to my room, hobbling and hissing in pain. I hadn't had time to take my shirt off, so it was sticking to every lash and it hurt more.

I opened the door and almost fell to the floor. Jacob was there and caught me in his strong arms and helped me to my bed.

"Get Haley." I said, hissing from the pain.

"But I-"

"Go." He ran out.

I sat there, waiting, every lash burning like hell. I focused on breathing in and out, and counted the seconds. Finally, Jacob came in with Haley. Her face was pale and she half ran, half hobbled to me with her crutches.

"God, Logan! Oh Logan… what happened?"

"Jacob, you can go, thank you." I waited for him to leave. "Haley, take off my shirt, slowly and gently. Please." I hissed out of pain.

She immediately obeyed. With trembling hands, she opened one buttons one at a time. I had imagined her doing this so many time, now. But certainly not in this situation. But I was still happy it was, because I wanted her to see this part of me.

When all the buttons were opened, she gently revealed my shoulders and tried to take the shirt off. It was stuck to my back and neck on every wound. I muffled a cry and hissed. I stood and showed my back to her.

She let go of the shirt and gasped. I heard her sob once.

"Please don't cry, Haley. How are you going to fix me up if you can't see anything?" I tried to say that as gently as I could.

She breathed in and out once, and tried peeling of the shirt from my back. But it was too painful. I took the first thing I could grasp from where I was standing – a small pillow from my bed – and, before putting it between my teeth, I told Haley to pull the shirt fast and hard, like a Band-Aid.

"Okay. Ready? On Three. One, two, three." And she pulled while saying _three_. The shirt came off and I screamed in the pillow. I fell on my knees and focused on breathing in and out. In and out. In and out. When my heart finally slowed down a bit, I straightened my back, but stayed on my knees.

"The medical box is under the bed."

She retrieved it and opened it. She frowned, looking at the contents. "Does this happen often, Logan?"

"Yes. Last time was two weeks ago."

"Who did this?"

I looked at her. "Who do you think?"

She paled. "No, it can't be… a father cannot do this…" it was almost a whisper.

But I nodded. "You need to clean the wounds first. In the bathroom." She helped me stand and walk there. I sat on the bathtub's edge and she took a smooth towel and wet it with warm water.

"This might sting a little. Take something to bite on." I took another small towel and placed it between my teeth. She gently cleaned the wounds, and I was impressed at how much her hands were steady this time. I hissed and puffed a bit, but overall it was okay. I kept an eye on her in the mirror. Her face was strained.

"Can you just tell me how many lashes there are? I lost count after four…"

She silently counted them. "Ten."

"Two more than last time."

She huffed. "I can't believe he did this to you. I didn't really like him before, but now I hate him." Her voice was steady and measured. "Okay, I'm done cleaning them. What's next?"

"Take the glass container – the one with the green salve – and spread it on the lashes." She obeyed and spread the salve on my back and neck. It was fresh, like a piece of mint on the tongue. When she was finished, she turned to the sink to wash her hands. She let the warm water drain the blood and the salve from her hands, but didn't stop the water when they were clean. I looked at her in the mirror and saw she was crying silently.

I turned it off and put my arms around her, kissing her neck.

"Thank you."

She shook her head. "I hate him!" She half whispered through gritted teeth.

"It's going to be okay."

"No it's not!" she sobbed and her shoulders shook.

"Haley." She shook her head. "Haley, look at me please."

She lifted her head and looked at me in the mirror, her cheeks streamed with tears.

"Turn around." She turned to face me and I put my arms around her waist. "We're going to go through this together, okay? I need you to put the bandages on, now."

"Okay." She came back with the medical box and bandaged my sore back. When it was finally over, I took her in my arms again. I loved the feeling of her on my bare chest. Occasional tears were still streaming down her cheeks. I cupped them in my hands and dried them with my thumbs. I leaned into her and kissed her.

She softly laughed and smiled through her tears. "Wait here." She wriggled herself out of my arms and came back with a bathrobe. "Put this on."

"Why?"

She eyed me slyly. "Because if you don't, I might to something stupid."

I chuckled. I had said the same thing about her bare legs the day before. "I'd rather you did something stupid." I said mischievously, and took the robe from her hands only to throw it away from us. "What stupid thing did you have in mind?"

She came closer to me and put both her hands on my chest. "This." She ran her fingers all over it and looked at me in the eyes. It sent shivers everywhere in my body and I pulled her even closer to me.

"I like stupid." And I kissed her. I saw us back on the deckchair on the balcony and every tingling feeling from that night came back to mind and to my body. She ran her fingers on my chest, and abs, and shoulders, careful not to touch my back. I wanted more. I wanted her to be mine, and me to be hers. We were breathing hard, now.

"Marry me."

She froze. "What?"

"Marry me, please." I breathed in her ear.

"When the Selection's over?"

"No. As soon as possible." I kissed her again, playing with her warm tongue and exploring her back and neck and shoulders with my hands.

She kissed me back, carefully looping her arms around my neck, and she whispered in my ear the only thing I wanted to hear: "Yes. A thousand times yes…"


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter Sixteen_**

I was overly busy readying everything during the next three days. But finally, I sent a note to Haley, via her maid Calissa. I wrote in my best cursive:

 _Haley, my love,_

 _Meet me at midnight in the Safe Room. Take your maid with you._

 _I can't wait to be yours._

 _Love, L._

Thirty minutes before midnight, that night, I headed for the Safe Room, where Jacob would be waiting for me with the Priest. I had asked my butler to take a few candles to light the room. So we lit them and prepared the room while waiting for Haley. I was nervous, but oh so happy. Doing something of my own behind father's back was exciting. I wondered how he would take the news…

I paced the room. Finally, at midnight, the door opened slightly and Calissa popped her head in. She sighed, relieved, and let Haley in. My heart skipped a beat. Haley was wearing a simple floor-length white dress and holding a red rose – stolen from one of the vases in one of the halls, I suppose – in her hands and smiled at me. She was beautiful. I walked to meet her and pulled her in for a long awaited hug. She embraced me back.

I led her before the Priest. I don't really remember what he said, but all I know is that I said _I do_ and so did Haley.

"You may kiss the bride, your Majesty."

I was waiting only for this: our first married kiss. We forgot where we were and about the people around us. Jacob cleared his voice, and we snapped back to reality. We both chuckled. We were heading for the door when Jacob called me.

"Um, Logan, uh… Your Majesty?"

I turned to face him. "Yeah?"

He took a deep breath and held his hand out to Calissa, who took it. "We would like to get married, too. I told you a few weeks ago that I loved somebody… Well, Calissa and I have been in love for two years." He paused, looking at his love. I smiled at him, shaking my head, amused. "There's a Priest, and the two of you could be our witnesses." There was hope and eagerness in his voice.

I looked at Haley and she smiled and nodded. She let go of my hand and embraced Calissa. "Oh, Calissa! I'm so proud of you."

She embraced her back and I heard her whisper in Haley's ear. "And I'm proud of you, too, Your Majesty."

Haley broke the hug and looked at Calissa. "Oh my God. Please don't call me that."

"At least not until our wedding is official…" I added. "But you are the Princess, now, Haley. You'll have to get used to it." I looped my arm around her waist.

The Priest wedded Jacob and Calissa but I didn't pay much attention either this time, I was gazing at my beautiful wife. She was gazing back at me and mouthed the words _I love you._ I mouthed them back. Then I heard Jacob say _I do_. Calissa repeated the words a few minutes later, and it was all over.

Jacob and Calissa looked at us: "Thank you. I don't know when we would have been able to do this."

"The pleasure's our, Jacob. Have a good night, you two!" I winked at them, and Calissa blushed bright red. Even the dim light couldn't hide it. Haley playfully punched me in the arm.

"Don't embarrass them!"

I chuckled. "Why, are you embarrassed?"

She held her head high. "Not one single bit." But the blush in her cheeks told me the opposite. I took her hand and led her to the third floor. "Where are you taking me?"

"The Princess' Suit. Nobody will come looking for us there." We tiptoed to my room, and as soon as the door was shut, I scooped her up in my arms and kissed her all over her beautiful face. I opened the Princess' Suite's door with my elbow and pushed it with my shoulder, not breaking my gaze from her. I silently shut the door with my foot and headed for the bed. I had asked Jacob to put fresh sheets and the bed was ready.

The rest of the night was some kind of a blur. All I remember about it were the tingles and shivers that settled in my whole body until morning.

I woke up with the scent and feeling of Haley's body against me. I hugged her closer and she woke up.

"I didn't want to wake you up. I'm sorry." I whispered in her ear.

"You didn't. I was already awake." She turned to face me and I kissed her. I loved the felling of our bodies rubbing against each other.

"How are you feeling, my love?"

She smiled. "In heaven, I think." She giggled. But then her face sobered. "How and when are we going to announce this?"

"Let me take care of this, okay? We'll continue the Selection as if nothing happened." She was about to say something. "I know," I stopped her, "you don't want to share me. I thought about this, so trust me, okay?"

"Um, okay?"

"I'm going to do only group dates from now on, and you'll be in all of those groups. So will Rodrick, Matt and Jaiden. I know Rodrick likes to flirt with some of the girls. Let's focus them all on something else then us." I kissed her nose. "I'll need Denielle's help, though, so I'm going to have to tell her about our secret…"

"Why Denielle?" She frowned.

"Because she already helped me once, and we have a deal. But don't worry, she's nothing more than a friend."

"Are you sure?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"Of course. Why do you think I married you?"

She smiled.

"All right, then?"

"Sounds good to me."

She wrapped herself in the blanket and got up. But before she arrived at the door, she turned to me. "How am I supposed to go back to my room unnoticed?"

"Well, as much as I don't want you to, you have to put your clothes back on. Then I'll show a secret passage that goes from here, to next to your room."

She quickly got dressed, and so did I, and then I opened the double mahogany closet doors and pushed the back panel. A narrow staircase came into view.

"Go down only one floor. Turn left, and open the third door. You should be in front of your room." I looped my arms around her and I kissed her one last time before she had to go. "I love you, my beautiful, lovely wife." I whispered against her lips and couldn't stop kissing her.

She was the one to break our kiss.

"I have to go…"

"I know…"

She stepped into the closet and disappeared down the stairs. I was left alone in the Princess' Suite, replaying all I could remember from our first night together in my mind. I willed myself to go back to my room. Jacob was already there and waiting for me with a crisp and clean suit. I let him take off my old bandages before going into the shower.

I put the suit on and went to father's office. I wouldn't tell him about this night. Yet. So I acted like nothing was amiss and he showed me a recent article on crime rate in Illéa. Thanks to the Selection, it was still going down.

"I hope you're going to take your time before choosing the One, Logan. We need this Selection to keep moving on. If crime rate goes down, it will continue to go down."

"Of course I'm going to take my time…"

He eyed me suspiciously. "But you already made your choice."

It was more a statement than a question. Damn. Was is written all over my face, or what? "Maybe. I still have to think about it."

"Well you better. 'Cause if you choose _her_ – and I know you know who I'm talking about – I won't let it happen. I'll make this Selection drag on forever if I need to."

"You won't have to, father." I turned my back to him so he wouldn't be able to read anything on my face.

"Good."

I went out to the second floor to seek Denielle. I knocked on her door and hoped she would already be dressed. A maid I didn't recognise opened the door.

"Oh! Your Majesty!" she curtsied low. Behind her, Denielle was putting on earrings.

"Logan? What are you doing here?"

I motioned to her maid with my head and she nodded.

"Um, Lucy? Thank you, I can manage on my own from here."

Lucy curtsied. "Yes, my Lady." And she went out of the room.

I took Denielle's hand and led her to the bathroom, where I knew no one would hear us.

"Logan, what's going on?"

I whispered. "I need your help."

She took my cue, and whispered, too. "Again? What for?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

"Like, even if your life depended on it?"

She frowned and crossed her arms on her chest. "Yes."

"Haley and I got married last night."

"WHAT?" Her eyes widened so much I thought they would pop out. "Are you crazy?"

"Shhhh. And yes, I'm crazy about her. But that's not the point."

"What do you need my help for, then?"

"I need you to play along with me. We need to hide this to my father and everybody else as long as possible."

"What exactly are you asking?"

I rolled my eyes at her. Why couldn't she understand? "I need you to be a distraction and act like you and I are madly in love."

"Why?"

"Because father doesn't like Haley. At all. So if he thinks I've changed my mind, he won't be suspicious of anything."

She paced around the small bathroom, thinking. "On one condition."

"What?"

"Haley has to know I know. I won't do it behind her back."

"I told her I was going to ask you for help."

"Specifically _how_ I would be helping?"

"No."

"She has to know."

"Okay. I'll tell her."

"No, let my talk to her about this. She's my friend, and I want to be honest and clear about this with her."

"Fine." I smiled at her. "Thanks. You're a life saver."

She lifted an eyebrow. "We'll see about that."

"Thank you anyway. Come on, we have to go to breakfast." I gave her my arm and she took it.

We opened the door and headed to the Dining Room. We were the last ones, and I have to admit Denielle played her role with a certain perfection. She giggled at nothing I had said, then let go of my arm and blew me a kiss. I winked at her and quickly smiled to Haley. Denielle sat next to my wife and leaned to whisper something to her. Denielle's face showed something like triumph, but Haley tried to supress a smile. She looked at me with a lifted eyebrow. I hoped father saw all of it. It would certainly confuse him.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter Seventeen_**

During the next week, I spent the afternoons in group dates so I could finish meeting the girls fast. It felt weird to hang out with Denielle glued to me all the time. I wanted Haley by my side, but this was impossible publicly. I invited my brothers to spend time with us, too, and I realised Rodrick was still sweet on Elaine. I hoped father wouldn't say anything about it because they were a perfect couple.

My gaze always drifted towards my lovely wife. I wanted to take her in my arms all the time, but forced my arms away.

"Logan?" Denielle's voice jerked me away from my daydreams.

"Hmm?"

"Don't you think Rodrick and Elaine are cute together?"

"I wouldn't call them _cute,_ but they sure are a perfect match."

"Do you think your father will mind?"

"I hope he doesn't."

"Your father's coming. Hold my hand, Logan." I obeyed. Father walked towards our group – sitting on blankets in the Gardens and eating watermelon – and smiled and nodded when he saw Denielle leaning against me, our fingers intertwined. Haley, too played along pretty well. She had her back to us and totally ignored us, as if she was mad at me, like the last time. But I think it was mostly because, even if she knew it was acting, it still hurt her to see me with Denielle. And I could understand that.

I made it up to her every evening: she secretly came to the Princess' Suit and we would spend the evening and night together. But she would go back to her room very early in the morning, to make sure nobody would see her coming out of the hidden door on the second floor.

She was talking with Beverly, and I could see she was confused, too. Beverly would regularly look at Denielle and me quizzically, and whisper something to Haley. Good. We needed the most people to be confused about the situation.

During that week, I eliminated six girls – Kortney, Daisy-Mae, Rosemary, Aurelia, Tennessee and Edoly – because I needed to come down to the Elite soon. 13 girls still remained. And the Palace was much more peaceful and silent with 22 less girls! I couldn't wait for all of them to go back home so I could enjoy my wife properly and publicly.

I felt as though the days dragged by, but the nights were way too short. Father seemed pleased with my choice of Denielle. He even asked me when I would finally decide to marry her.

"Like I told you, father, I'm taking my time." He didn't really like my answer but let it go.

The Report on Friday night was interesting. All the remaining girls had to answer the same question: 'How would you describe a perfect Queen – maybe you! –, knowing Prince Logan will be the next King?' I listened closely to most of the answers.

Elaine: "I think I would simply be here for him, whenever he wants. He will have busy days, and he will need someone to cheer him up!" I noticed she sent a side glance at Rodrick, who was smiling proudly. Yeah, they would be a great couple. I decided to keep her in the Elite as long as I could, for Rodrick's sake.

Beverly: "I think the first job of the Queen is to serve the King, to make him comfortable and to be a good listener for what he has to say at the end of a long day." Not surprising, coming from a former Six. But I liked that answer.

Haley: "I think just being myself. If Prince Logan chooses one of us, it's because he fell in love with who we were, not who he wanted us to be. I think he would need someone who would consider him simply as her husband, and not the King. There is enough people doing that, already." I smiled. She knew me so well already! The last person I wanted considering me as an untouchable King was her. I was just a man, with a huge responsibility on my small shoulders.

Denielle: "I would be ready to take some responsibilities, too, if only to lighten his burden. We've learned so much already with Cecilia – our mentor – about diplomacy, budgets, and so on. I think with a little bit more practice, I could be a good helper." I liked that answer, too. I'd have to ask Haley if she would be ready to do that.

The other answers were all interesting and funny even, and I made mental notes about them. The girls with the worst answers would be the next ones to go home. And I already had a pretty good idea at who it would be.

The next couple days, the group dates wore on, almost always the same way: lounging somewhere in the gardens, eating fruits or ice cream and drinking lemonade or iced tea. The summer heat was wearing us all down, but it still felt good to be outside. The girls were all trying to tan their legs and arms, so they usually wore short strapless dresses. I wished I could do the same but had to keep my image, with all the cameras around. They never left.

One afternoon, I brought them all to the pond and some put their feet in the cool water. I did it, too, and it felt so good! Haley was seated at the edge of the water and had her feet in the water. I took Denielle with me and sat next to my wife. Father was not here, so I felt freer to be near her. I laced my fingers in hers.

"I miss you, my love." I whispered in her ear.

"Me too." She whispered back.

And we sat there in the sun, our feet dangling in the water.

Suddenly, we heard a splash, and we saw Eden in the water. The water was only waist-deep, so she didn't drown or anything. She wore a shocked expression.

"Is it cold, Eden?" Denielle yelled.

"Yeah it is, but it feels good!" Eden yelled back. And then before I knew it, Laura, Yoland and Olive jumped after her. And all the others followed. Only Denielle, Haley and I were still on the bank. I saw Haley and Denielle looking each other with a sly smile, and nod.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" I tried to get up.

"Oh, yes you will!" And they both pulled me in the cool water with a loud splash.

"I can't believe you just did that… this is treason!" But I couldn't keep a straight face and we all burst out laughing. A splash-war started somewhere and we all were soaking wet from head to toe in a matter of minutes.

In that moment, there was no Prince, no Selection, no King. It was just us, as friends being kids again. It felt rejuvenating.

But despite the heat, some of the girls were shivering from the cool water and one by one they climbed out of the pond and laid down in the grass to let the sun dry them. I fallowed a few minutes later. If father had seen us in there, it would have been disastrous. Unfortunately, I saw some camera people walking away. Father would eventually see this tomorrow in the papers. But I didn't care. Father didn't know how to have fun, except when beating me up. He wouldn't understand.

We had all dried up pretty well when we came back to the Palace. I had two other girls – Eden and Savannah – flanking me and I had my arms around their shoulders. Denielle, Beverly and Haley walked behind, their arms looped into each other's arms. It had been a great afternoon. It always turns out great when nothing is planned.

Father eyed us quizzically, with our hair and parts of clothes still wet. I ignored him and we all went to dinner without changing our clothes. We were late already.

After dinner, I slipped a little note to Haley:

 _Meet me in a few minutes in my room._

I had stolen a bottle of Champaign in the wine cellar along with two glasses. She came in from the Princess' Suit and as soon as I saw her, I ran to her, eager to take her in my arms and kiss her and tell her how much I missed her. I scooped her in my arms and led her to my couch.

"I missed you so much today, my love."

"So did I…"

I laid on top of her, on the couch, and kissed her. She dug her fingers in my hair and I pulled her closer to me. We laughed and broke our kiss.

"My beautiful wife, tonight we celebrate!" I said, taking the Champaign from under the couch.

"What are we celebrating exactly?"

"Our one week anniversary, of course… and look who's counting!"

"One week? Oh my goodness!"

"Yep… care for a glass of Champaign?"

"Yes, please!" She giggled.

I poured two glasses and we sat, glued to each other. We sipped the beverage and whispered love words to each other. I don't know how long we did that. But too long. We heard footsteps stop in front of the door. I could recognise those footsteps anywhere.

"Father's here…"

He knocked on the door – "Run!" I whispered – and he came in without waiting my answer. At that moment, the Princess' Suit door slammed and Haley was gone.

"Who was that?"

"Um… Denielle."

"No. Denielle wasn't wearing a green dress." He frowned. "Were you drinking Champaign? With _her_?"

"Of course, not, father." I stood. "And next time you knock, wait for my answer. I'm going to bed, now, so please leave."

Father eyed me suspiciously and took the bottle with him, drinking directly from it and left my room. I sighed, relieved, but kicked myself for doing this in my room and not in the Princess' Suite…


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi, my dear readers ;-) this chapter has been on my mind almost since the biginning (sorry it's pretty long!)! hope you like it...  
**

 ** _Chapter Eighteen_**

Haley didn't come back up later that night. It was smart. If father checked her room, she would better be there. And I couldn't find sleep, because after a week, I was already used to having Haley next to me. My bed felt empty and cold. I tossed around for a major part of the night and fell asleep only before dawn.

When Jacob woke me up, I thought I had slept only five minutes. My mind was groggy and it took me ten minutes to get out of bed. I didn't run that morning. I stepped in the shower and stayed there for a long time. I didn't even notice the water pouring down on me. I was so tired. Jacob called me out of my daydreams.

I shook my fatigue away and towelled my body, careful with my still sore back. It was almost as new, but not yet. I put my suit and tie on and went down for breakfast. Haley was already there and seemed as tired as me. Apparently she hadn't slept either, like me. Denielle blew me a kiss, which I caught mid-air and sent back to her. She giggled and turned to say something in Haley's ear.

I sat on my chair next to father – again – and he leaned into me, whispering in my ear. "You and Miss Haley sure look like you didn't have much sleep…"

"Implying what, Father?"

He shrugged. "I don't know… you're the one with a twisted mind, this morning, not me. Besides, you look a little edgy, don't you think?" The sly smile on his face made me want to punch him.

I grumbled something he – thank goodness – didn't understand. This was going to be a great morning, cooped up in father's office. I was looking forward to it.

I worked in his office all morning, avoiding communication as much as possible and counted the hours, then the minutes until lunch. He didn't say anything about his intrusion in my room or Haley again, and I was thankful for that. Maybe he would let it go this time.

I went down for lunch and announced another group date, with an elimination – between one and five girls – at the end of it. I told the girls to meet me thirty minutes after lunch just outside the back doors, and I would be leading them to our spot for the afternoon. I went back to my room and changed in something more adequate for outside activities. Thirty minutes later, I went to the meeting point and didn't bother counting or checking if everyone was there.

But as we were heading to the forest, I noticed Haley wasn't there.

"Denielle, do you know where Haley is?"

"No… this is not like her to miss a group date with her husband. She's usually the first one ready."

I stopped in my tracks. "Something's wrong."

"What?"

"Look. Take the girls to the pond, I'll catch up later with Haley, okay?"

She saw the urgency in my eyes and nodded.

"Girls! Wait up! Logan forgot something at the Palace. He'll meet us at the pond! Come on!" She led them there and I ran back to the Palace, with a very bad feeling about it all. My steps echoed in the empty halls, but I slowed as I came to the third floor.

Screams and a way too familiar sound reached my ears. I bounded in father's office, fearing the worst. And it couldn't have been worst.

Haley was lying on the ground, whimpering, lashes all over her bare legs and arms, and one on the neck; father was taking his aim again with his worn belt, huffing hard. I couldn't take this anymore. I broadened my shoulders and before his belt could hit anything else, I caught it in my hand and pulled it from father's tight grip.

"How dare you!" I yelled with all my strength. "How dare you lay your hands and belt on the Princess?"

Father turned instantly white.

"Yes, the 'Princess'! You heard me!"

His eyes widened in sheer shock. "What did you say?" he whispered.

"Exactly what I said! Haley is my _wife_ and you stepped over the line! Way too much!"

"But- but how is this possible?" He stumbled a few steps backwards and fell on a chair.

"How do you think? We got married a week ago." I said through gritted teeth.

"You can't do that to me… I-" He grabbed his upper left arm. "I-I- Logan, I-" and he fell from his chair on the floor. I had so much hate for him at that moment that I was happy he was now suffering for all he had done. I heard Haley whimper behind me, and that jerked me back to her reality.

I crouched by her side.

"Shhhh, Haley, it's going to be all right, I'm here." I helped her sit up and scooped her in my arms, checking father with a side glance. He wasn't moving. I carried Haley to my room and carefully laid her on my bed. She hissed in pain as her wounded arms and legs rubbed the bedsheets.

"I'll be right back, don't move an inch, okay? I love you." I kissed her on the forehead.

I went back to father's office and crouched next to him. He still hadn't moved, and his eyes were opened, but looking at nothing… I searched for a pulse but found none. A horrible realisation crept upon me: I had killed my father with the news. The fact didn't really settle in me, I didn't want to believe it.

I walked back to my room where Haley was and I instinctively got the medical box out from under my bed. I went to the bathroom to wet a cloth to clean the wounds. As I came back to her side, the horrible realisation finally settled in me, and I felt the blood drain from my face.

Haley frowned. "What's wrong Logan?"

Seriously? She's been whipped and she asked me what was wrong? How could she be so selfless? But I couldn't tell her, yet. If I said it, it would make it all the more true.

I sat on the bed next to her, gently stroking her cheek. "It's just- I'm so sorry Haley!" Tears streamed down my cheeks. "I should have protected you better… I-" The sobs came in so suddenly, I couldn't stop them.

She lifted her wounded arms and muffled a small cry, and pulled me in closer and hugged me. My face was hidden in her hair and I cried and cried.

"Shhh, it's okay, Logan. I love you." Sobs incapacitated me to respond to her. "Logan, listen to me." She whispered. "I'm glad I took those blows. If you had taken them, your back would have burst open, the last time was too close from today." She gently rubbed my back in soothing circles, and I eventually calmed down.

I straightened and looked at her unharmed beautiful face. "Father's dead."

Her eyes widened in shock. "What?" she whispered.

I breathed deeply before talking more. "I think the news of our secret wedding killed him. If I'd known he had a weak heart, I would have told him differently."

"You didn't know about his heart?"

"No."

I started cleaning her wounds, and she hissed in pain. "Do you want to bite on something?"

"Yeah…"

I gave her a small cloth that she put between her teeth. I continued cleaning the blood and loose skin away from her arms and legs. I kept the neck wound for the end. She balled her fists to try to counter the pain.

"Sweetheart, those marks are never going to go away completely… I'm so sorry."

She shrugged.

"Mine are invisible. My clothes hide them. You'll have to wear long sleeves and floor-length dresses, I'm afraid."

She took out the cloth from her mouth. "I'll wear that until the wounds heal. After that, I don't care if they're visible. I want everyone to know who did it. I want the people to know their Queen is strong and capable of getting back up again, even after something this painful."

I smiled proudly at her. "Man, I knew I was making the right choice by falling in love with you." I leaned in close to her, careful not to touch her wounds, and kissed her ever so gently. I was afraid she might break if kissed to hard, even if I knew now a whipping couldn't even break her. And I loved her even more for it.

I helped her to sit so I could put the green salve on her lashes and bandage them.

Jacob came in, and paled when he saw Haley covered with the green goo-y stuff and the white bandages.

"Oh, my God. Please don't tell me what I think happened."

Haley spoke first. "It did, I'm afraid. But it's all over know."

"How?"

I turned to face Jacob. "The King is dead."

He paled. "You killed him?"

"No." Haley said. "The news of our wedding killed him. Did you know he had a weak heart?"

He shook his head.

I walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Would mind taking care of the King's body, please?"

Jacob bowed and ran out of the room.

Haley stood and took my hand. "Honey, we need to talk to your mother."

"You're right." I laced my fingers in hers. "Are you strong enough to walk?"

"Sure."

I led us to mother's boudoir, and knocked.

"Come in!" That was unexpected. A maid usually opened the door. So I opened it and we stepped in.

"Good afternoon, mother."

She lifted her head from her book. "Oh, Logan! And Miss Haley! I wasn't expecting you." She paled. "Haley, what happened to you?" she said in terror. She looked at me as though I was the one who did that to her."

"Oh, no, Your Majesty, Logan didn't do anything wrong, I can assure you!"

Mother frowned. "Then who did?"

"The King." My voice was full of hatred, but I tried to cover it.

Her eyes widened in shock and she covered her mouth with her hand. "What?"

"As much as I never wanted you to know this, mother, father has been whipping me with his belt for several years, now. And I wasn't enough, so he started doing the same thing to the Princess."

Mother's eyes darted to Haley. "The Princess?"

"Yes. We got secretly married last week."

She stood and hugged Haley, careful not to touch to much her wounded arms. "Oh, my dear girl! I'm so sorry you had to go through this!" She was half crying. "I'm so happy Logan fell in love with you. Welcome to the family, Haley…" A tear streamed down her cheek.

"Mother, there is something else you should know."

She let go of Haley and looked at me.

"But you better sit down." She obeyed. "Father didn't know about Haley being the Princess. And when I told him _who_ he had done that to, his heart stopped. I'm so sorry mother."

She was pale, but her voice was steady, and she didn't cry. "It was bound to happen. Your Father had had a weak heart for years, now. And I was waiting for this day for a long time." Her gaze met nothing in particular and she spoke to no one in particular. "I'm glad, though. You are King know, and you won't have your father breathing down your neck telling you what to do."

Then she did something I would never thought she would. She stood and curtsied low in front of me, taking my hand in hers and kissing the back of it. "My King." And then she did the same thing to Haley. "My Queen." She stood and looked at us with pride. "You two are going to be great Sovereigns. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to take care of your father's funeral." And she walked away.

 **were you expecting something like this to happen? if not, then GOOD. I like to surprise you. if yes, well I'll have to work on my supsense a bit more, right? ;-)**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter Nineteen_**

That evening, when I entered the Dining Room for diner with Haley, the girls all eyed us quizzicaly.

I whispered in Haley's ear: "Go sit in my seat, I'll come in a few minutes."

She nodded and walked away slowly – due to her wounded legs – to my seat.

"Ladies." I cleared my throat and breathed once. "I am terribly sorry you had to wait for me all afternoon by the pond. I was really planning on coming back with Haley, but something happened that… prevented us to come back." I paused, looking at them all in turn. "You see, I found Haley in the King's office, being beaten and whipped my him."

They all gasped in shock and looked at Haley. The only visible wound was the one on her neck. She wore a black floor-length dress with long puff sleeves, closing at her wrists. No one could have guessed at her injuries.

I breathed one more time, clearing my thoughts, before going on. "Haley and I have been married for over a week, now. And when I told Father he had laid his hands on the Princess herself, his heart stopped." My voice quivered. Why was I getting emotional? I hated the guy! I should be happy about it. "The King is dead."

I let the news sink in. I was glad Haley made me tell my brothers about this first. They would have hated me if they had learned this now. I was surprised at their reaction, though. None on them cried or anything. They just shrugged the news away. I knew they didn't have a brilliant relationship with him either. But still. I couldn't believe the King was hated by his own family. Even from his wife.

The realisation that I was King now settled on the girls. Denielle first. She stood from her chair and curtsied low. One by one, they all followed, acknowledging me as their new King. Just like mother had done earlier.

I just stood there, not knowing what to do. "Thank you, Ladies." I swallowed. They all sat back on their chairs. Some had defeated looks. Maybe they thought they still had a chance with me. Some were smiling encouragingly and others looked at their hands in their laps. "Father's funeral will take place in two days, and the Selection is over, I'm afraid. You are free to stay here until our" I looked at Haley, "coronation after the funeral, or go home. All the Selected will be invited to come back for that, anyway."

I turned on my heels and headed to my new seat, between my mother and my wife, on father's chair. I was the new King, now.

The 12 remaining girls stayed at the Palace until the coronation. Denielle and Beverly often stayed with Haley. I was glad she had them as friends. The other girls packed their things and patiently waited for the last day.

I was in father's office – um, _my_ office, now – going through the vows Haley and I would have to say, first to each other – we needed to do some sort of a wedding ceremony for the people – and to Illéa, as their new King and Queen. Someone knocked.

Jacob opened the door. "Prince Rodrick, Your Majesty!" He bowed and let him in.

"Rod!" I walked up to him and hugged him. I was surprised when he hugged me back and didn't let go when I did. When he finally did, I saw tears on his cheeks. "What's wrong, Rod?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I'm so confused right know."

"How so?" I invited him to sit.

"I know I should be sad about father's death, but I can't even cry for it!"

"Then why are you crying now?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just happy you're King now." He dried his tears. "I don't know what's happening to me! Damn."

I smiled. "You know, even if you're a Prince, you're allowed to cry and to be confused. I'm a King, now, and I do that, too."

"No way. I don't believe you!"

"I do. But only behind closed door, of course, and with Haley."

"You're lucky to have her. I don't think one of the other ones would have survived one of father's whippings."

I frowned. "How would you know that? Did he hurt you, too, Rod?"

He shrugged again, leaning in his armchair and covering his face with his hands. "Yeah, a couple times. You?"

"More than you can count."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to take care of this on my own. Jacob walked in on me, once, when I was trying to bandage my back, and since then, if he's there when it happens, I let him do it. Haley knows about it, too, of course. Why didn't _you_ tell me?"

"Because nobody could ever do anything about it. Who could stop the King?"

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

I wanted to change to subject. "So, when are you planning to have your own Selection?" I already knew what his answer would be, but I wanted him to say it.

"There won't be one."

"Oh? Why not?" I supressed a smile.

"Were you really that blinded by your own life?"

I smirked at him. "You think so?"

He looked at me. "So… you don't mind?"

I laughed. "Of course not! And if you can avoid having 35 girls fighting for your crown or heart, I'll let you do it." I chuckled. "Besides, you and Elaine are perfect for each other!"

"Really? Ugh, thank God! I was so scared to tell this to father, but I much prefer talking about it with you!"

"Go tell her, you crazy fool!" and I laughed.

He ran from the office with a smile splitting his face in two. I smiled to myself. If I was someone who was able to give joy and happiness to others, then I would be a good King.

I focused again on the vows.

The next day was the funeral. And I thought it was the worst funeral possible for a King. Nobody cried. Mother didn't say anything. I noticed she often lingered near the Doctor. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw her discreetly – although not enough, since I saw it – lacing her finger through his. No wonder she was happy her husband was gone.

I didn't say anything either, nor did my brothers. Only a couple of Father's advisors spoke. I knew I had to get rid of all of them and start a new board of counsellors and advisors of my own. But I still had to think on who would be on it.

After that, we all went back to the Palace and conveyed in the Throne Room.

Haley had changes from her black funeral dress and was simply breath-taking. She was wearing a long sleeved white dress, and the high waist full skirt was royal blue, revealing her ankles, and long behind with a train. I could gaze at her all day. But we had things to do first.

The Priest who married us came back and made us say our vows again, so the whole of Illéa could hear them. We exchanged rings – finally! – and I kissed my lovely wife for the first time publicly. The present crowd exploded in cheers. We laughed at the sound of it and broke our kiss, leaning or foreheads together for a few seconds.

"I love you, my beautiful wife." I whispered.

"I love you, my handsome husband." She whispered back.

Haley then stepped away. The Priest gave me a golden sceptre and a golden globe – symbol of royalty in Illéa – and I said my Kingly vows to my people. When I was finished, he put my late father's crown on my head and draped the Blue Royal Cloak on my shoulders.

He invited Haley to step in the centre, gave her the sceptre in one hand and the golden globe in the other and she vowed her Queenly vows to the Illéans. The Priest put my mother's crown on her head, and the other Blue Royal Cloak on her shoulders. She winced a bit when it rubbed her sore spot on her neck, but didn't say anything and kept her smile. I was so proud of her.

And that was it. We were King and Queen of Illéa, free of my father and free to rule however we wanted, wanting only the best for our country.

I remember telling Beverly, on that first date, I needed a miracle to be able to rule without father breathing down my neck all the time. I guess miracles come in unexpected ways, and when you certainly aren't looking for them – or at least not in the right places. Haley had been my miracle from the start, and I only realised it when I was salving and bandaging her wounds. She had saved me from father. And from myself.

~~° The End °~~

 **Yep, that's it, guys... I hope you enjoyed the story! I certainly enjoyed writing it for you =)**

 **Who was your favorite Character? and your least Favorite? (My favorite was Denielle^^)**


End file.
